Confluence
by YamiYoukai
Summary: In a world where humans and monsters live side by side Frisk finds her routine broken by a smiling skeleton too powerful for his own good.
1. Chapter 1

I'm a terrible person… starting a new fic…

I don't own UT

This is a sweet AU, pairing SansxFrisk (female, non binary). I'm unsure if it will get spicy or not, depends on my bravery I guess, but if it did, rest assured there will be proper markings on the area.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

She was nursing her coffee as she read the latest article for revision when she felt it. A monster had just entered the cozy Cafe, and a powerful one at that. Frisk felt goosebumps rise in her arms despite the hot mug she held as the magic washed over her senses. She had expected to find a towering individual, a Dreemur perhaps, at the line; one of those species who had to stoop to enter even monster- friendly buildings. But as she let her curiosity get the best of her and spied from the corner of her eye, the newcomer was actually pretty humanoid, both in shape and size, and couldn't have been over 6 feet.

Not quite comfortable with someone potentially dangerous out of her sight, Frisk fidgeted in her seat as she rued the luck that had her sit with her back to the counter. Eventually, the customer went from the register to the barista, appearing in the very edge of her vision. She'd never admit how much that helped ease her mind. The monster had an ironically human body language, with a slight slouch as he/she kept his/her hands in the hoodie's pockets. That in and of itself was rare. Generally speaking, monsters could tolerate extreme temperatures better than humans, so though it was snowing outside, only a fire/lava creature would actually need to cover up. Frisk frowned at that. She didn't have a clear enough reading of the magic to be able to tell the individual's race, but it didn't feel hot enough to support the theory. Fashion statement then?

The order was ready. The monster took the food and coffee, thanked the barista and left, face still obscured by the fur-lined hood. Frisk couldn't help the sigh that left her lips once the dampening doors closed behind the monster, making the magic disappear from her frazzled senses. She swept the hall with her eyes, but none of the other patrons seemed to share her relief, not even those who were clearly monsters themselves. Hadn't they felt it? She was sure if the others in the room had felt what she had they would have been even more nervous than her.

Maybe she should give the mystery monster more credit. Keeping magic under wraps was no easy feat, and it became harder the more there was to control. It was neither the monster's nor her fault that she was very sensitive to energy.

With a shrug, Frisk went back to her work.

A week later, she ran into the mystery monster again. It was early, and she wasn't quite alert as she decided what her order for the day would be when the massive magic woke her more effectively than any espresso had ever managed. With her heart pounding in her chest, she made her best effort to ignore the being surveying the menu beside her. This close, she could tell it was a 'he' as the magic gave off both a wintry feel and a decidedly male vive. As she had suspected last time, the energy was kept tightly coiled close to his body in an effort to make it less noticeable, but it still swirled and danced in a way that made Frisk think of smoke.

Even the change in his focus all but charged the air around him. Frisk only had a second to wonder what wielding all that power could feel like before realizing his attention had switched… to her

"Yo"

"…."

"Erm… would you happen to know what's the best thing to order here?"

"…."

"Should I be glad I know sign language? It's quite handy…"

The bad pun actually startled a laugh right out of her, which thanks to the nerves ended up way more uproarious than it should have been. "S-Sorry… I wasn't sure you were talking to me" she finally met the monster's eyes and was surprised to meet… a skull. This monster was a skeleton, looking very human truth be told. Assuming you peeled every layer off of the person. He regarded her with black eye sockets illuminated by his white pupils, a wide grin firmly etched on his… mouth?

"Oh! That's right, we have yet to be introduced… I'm Sans" He offered a hand and she couldn't help but stare at the naked phalanges. Seeing something you know should be inside your body was sure strange.

"Frisk. Nice to meet you" Gathering her determination, she took the offered appendage. Given her sensitivity, the slight jolt the contact sent down her arm wasn't unexpected. His smooth bones feeling warm, however, was.

"Soo… you know, I'm on a seafood diet: I see food, I eat it" (Frisk snickered)

"Right! Um… The bakery here is very good, truly the best pastries in town. Their espresso is strong and black. It could raise the de….ad?" By the time Frisk realized her mistake it was too late. She winced and gave the skeleton by her side a sidelong glance, but instead of being offended, he had an even wider grin, feat she'd have thought impossible if she hadn't seen it.

"I knew you had it somewhere in you Frisk!"

Somehow, the honest excitement in the exclamation made her blush a bit.

After ordering (and Sans did indeed ask for a croissant, as per her recommendation) they ran into a minor issue: all tables were busy save one. Somehow, Frisk's manners made her ask if he wanted to share, and somehow, he accepted.

If she had though feeling him across the café was tough, actually sitting with Sans was nerve-wracking. His magic's natural ebb and flow made it impossible to ignore, so she spent quite some time surreptitiously avoiding his eye-lights. All 'dead' species, like ghouls, ghosts and skeletons were very sensitive to the moods of those around them, and she didn't really want him to pick on her discomfort bordering on fear. In all truth, he was a nice guy; he told puns left and right, was courteous and though he made small talk he didn't pry into personal matters despite the forced closeness of the table dilemma. In the span of ten minutes, Frisk found herself unwilling to hurt his feelings, even over something neither had no real control over.

In less than half an hour, Sans had finished his breakfast despite Frisk never seeing him actually eat it.

"Will you look at the time? I have tibia somewhere else, but it was a pleasure meeting you, Frisk. Have a knife day!"

"Y-Yea… See you spoon" She didn't quite know why she answered like that, but when he snapped his head around to look at her she had already hidden behind her unruly bangs, unwilling to see his reaction or let him see her resulting blush.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	2. Chapter 2

OMG! GUYS! You're the best. Thank you to all who reviewed (especially to SneaselxRiolu who pointed out a mistake in ch.1, oops!)

I do not own Undertale

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Frisk had managed to convince herself that she'd never see Sans again, partly to get over her embarrassment. After all, what were the odds? Yet a month later, she found herself turning towards the door an afternoon when his aura registered on her senses will all the subtlety of a sledgehammer.

He was actually very well dressed, wearing a 3 piece suit in a dark color that contrasted sharply with his white bones. As soon as she saw him, Sans waved with a smile so wide it crinked his eye-sockets. A bit self-conscious about how her fast search of him must have looked, she awkwardly waved back. He got his order and asked if he could sit with her. Though there were other tables available, he insisted on her company being eggs-ceptional.

Finding her a second time, and on a totally different time than last time, Frisk could see the question in his eye…. Erm sockets, but he refrained from asking. She found that very curious.

Once again, despite his having ordered actual food (some onion soup and chicken in a creamy sauce) she never caught him eating. Perhaps her avoidance of his eyes helped, but the guy truly had to be eating whenever she blinked or looked away. Her curiosity only grew, but she took that as a good sign. Sitting near Sans was still an exercise in self-control, but if she was getting curious about him then that meant her fear would diminish as time went on. Maybe some day, she'd build a tolerance to powerful monsters just as she'd managed for most monsters years ago. The though filled her with determination.

Deep enough within her thoughts to neglect some attention to the present, Frisk managed to miscalculate the placement of her coffee. It spilt and she was sure it'd be all over the notes she typically kept on her table, but as soon as she began a movement to try and save them, Sans' power spiked.

Feeling like a flash-bomb went off, it took Frisk a moment to get over her disorientation and gather her bearing through her galloping heart. Having actively being used, she could detect no ill-intent from the spell used. It still felt like standing a lucky inch to the right when thunder struck. It was scary as hell and left her feeling phantom sparks on her skin despite the almost cold quality of his magic.

Fortunately, Sans was too busy to notice how long she took to recover. Unfortunately he had her (unscathed) notes in his hand and something had seemingly caught his attention.

"Wow. This isn't precisely light reading…."

(Nervous laughter) "No, it's…." Frisk paused, he had pointedly avoided going into their personal lives, but this was a chance for her to make a statement. She'd bite. "It's actually work. I'm a freelance editor and translator, but since I learned the monster common tongue I frequently get asked to translate articles so both races understand it."

He raised an eyebrow… eyerigde? making Frisk actually stare. That shouldn't be able to move like that. Suddenly, she understood the purpose of his magic had been to move fast enough to save her work. He had spared energy and risked the other monsters' anger for a virtual stranger. "Anything interesting lately?"

This was her chance! Frisk launched herself into an explanation of her latest assignment. It was a social study about how humanity had changed in the centuries since monsters' reappearance, but also dabbled in some of the challenges monsters themselves faced. Though mostly integrated into society, they were still a minority, and some discrimination could still be found. Frisk wasn't necessarily a monster activist, and usually wouldn't have launched herself so fully into explaining this particular piece, yet…

She wanted to look into his eyes. She wanted to understand Sans, connect with him. She wanted to figure out how he ate. Maybe she was being a bit selfish, trying to build tolerance through his presence, but she was tired of the limitation and secrecy of her Gift. Maybe if she made it clear she had no qualms with monsters in general, just maybe...

He wouldn't pull back if he looked into her eyes and saw fear.

After that, something seemed to change. His grin had become something else, something softer. Even his power felt different. It was just as tight against his body as usual, but it fairly leaked a warm sentiment, something that made her feel cherished though it only lasted a second before resuming its usual cold-wind-and-smoke feel.

"Oh. Erm… here. They should be good despite the near dip. Sure seem a latte of work went into them."

"Thank you. I think I did espresso myself quite well."

Was it just her, or was the grin he shot her even brighter than usual?

They ended the day in a bright note, but Frisk was still amazed when Sans asked for her number with a decidedly blue skull and avoiding looking at her directly. It was somehow terribly endearing, though she had to consciously avoid the errant thought that she was pretty much calling a hurricane cute. Still, when they met the next time it would once again be a coincidence instead of planned.

She was just returning home after some grocery shopping at dusk when a familiar feeling washing over her soul warned her of Sans' proximity. He was coming closer to her, but he wasn't alone. Indeed, after a couple of blocks she caught sight of the skeleton, hunched in the pants and hoodie combo she had met him in and walking besides a very tall monster. If she was truthful, the skeleton walking beside him was closer to what she had thought him to be gauging only by feel; tall, loud and with a confident gait, he didn't care that some humans cowered or plain changed lane to avoid walking beside them.

Sans had been walking with his eyes closed, but opened them as they came closer to her, a momentarily confused expression on his face until his eyelights landed on her and Frisk gave a tiny smile and wave. The tall skeleton abruptly shut up and paid close attention to both her and Sans, gauging their reactions. He felt somehow similar to Sans, despite being vastly different. His energy was a bit wilder, and very much warmer. Where Sans felt very cold and wispy like smoke or vapour, this other skeleton felt like fire, all heat and a restless aura. Though he was well above average, beside the tinier monster, his magic seemed almost harmless. Still there was something there, some movement, some pattern that invariably reminded her of Sans beyond their shared species. Perhaps a family relation?

"I'd felt in my boned we'd meet again, but didn't expect you here, dear"

Dear? Frisk felt her face heat as she greeted him back "Hello Sans. It was unexpected."

"SANS? WHO IS THIS LADY?" The tall skeleton asked. Loudly.

"Right Pap, this is Frisk. Frisk, this is Papyrus, my little brother"

So, brothers it was. Half proud to have felt the relation, Frisk still appreciated the irony of this being the LITTLE brother.

"Nice to meet you Pap-" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY BROTHER? HADN'T YOU TOLD HER ABOUT ME SANS?!"

"… Sorry bro. Guess I'm too much of a bone-head."

"IT'S OK BROTHER, NOW I CAN IMPRESS THE HUMAN WITH MY COOLNESS!" Now Frisk couldn't help the chuckles escaping. Papyrus' enthusiasm was catchy.

"WHERE ARE YOU HEADED WITH THOSE BAGS?"

"Um… home?"

"FEAR NOT! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, and my lazybones brother, SHALL HELP YOU CARRY THEM!" Despite his brother's claim of laziness, Frisk couldn't help feeling Sans was honestly tired, though she knew she couldn't explain why she thought so. For a skeleton, he was oddly expressive sometimes.

"It's ok Papyrus, I really appreciate it, but it's nearby and I wouldn't want to impose"

"BUT WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU? IT IS OUR JOB TO PROTECT PEOPLE! NOT ONLY THAT, BUT IT'S THE GENTLE-SKELETON-LY THING TO DO!"

Their… job? Unfortunately Papyrus' enthusiasm also made it really hard to say no, which is how she ended up not only leading the skeleton brothers to her apartment, but also headed with them to dinner at a monster restaurant nearby. She really needed to learn how to say no


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay guys, terribly busy lately. Should be back to more frequent writing soon

.-.-.-.-

Sans felt scary enough on his own, but walking between the skeleton brothers? In barely a block, Frisk found herself having to focus to keep walking, senses swamped in just so much energy she couldn't keep a straight head for even the most mundane tasks, like keeping one foot in front of the other.

 _Breathe in…2…3…4… Hold it. Find your hearbeat, focus on it a couple seconds. Breathe out…2…3…4. Breathe in… don't wonder about the mixture of their magics feeling what you'd imagine a forest fire in winter is like…. 4. Hold it…. Crap, not working._

Deciding not even her usual exercises were going to help her focus, Frisk decided to cut her loses and faked an untied shoelace to have an excuse to fall behind. Once she had managed a few paces of distance she debated which brother to stay beside.

Powerhouse or not, there was no denying she was more used to Sans; plus his calmer, tight energy was more conductive to keeping her cool than Papyrus' boisterous one. With a shrug she caught up and slipped between the shorter brother and the wall as nonchalantly as she could. If Sans thought her action weird, he didn't comment, just sliding her a sideway look.

Getting to the diner didn't take long, and Frisk certainly appreciated getting out of the blistering cold, though neither skeleton seemed to mind it much. Papyrus all but ran to a booth, and the general lack of a reaction from the workers and patrons of the place told her the brothers were probably regulars. Unlike Sans, Papyrus did ask her about herself, but Frisk didn't mind giving him some info. His bubbly personality made it hard to be suspicious of ulterior motives, and Sans knew most of what she told anyway.

To her utter surprise, Papyrus did open his maw to eat, revealing…. Nothing. No tongue, no tissue, which was expected, but no glimpse into the interior of his skull or inner part of his cervicals either. It was just dark inside his mouth, yet the spaghetti he all but devoured was definitively disappearing.

Both brothers seemed to share a frozen perma-grin (perhaps the set of their teeth?) but though Papyrus lacked Sans' eye-lights he was, if at all possible, much more animated and expressive. Almost against her will, Frisk found herself relaxing.

"HUMAN! YOU SHOULD COME TRY THE GREAT PAPYRUS' SPAGHETTI SOMEDAY! IT'S FAR SUPERIOR TO THIS ONE, GOOD AS IT MAY BE"

To her utter surprise, Sans jumped to give her an out before she had time to even process the invitation

"Paps, Frisk may be busy, and we've taken enough of her time"

That long, hard, sideway look somehow made Frisk suspect she hadn't managed to avoid the skeleton's eyes as much as she should have. A deep mixture of shame and a bubbling need to prove herself rose in her chest. It wasn't that the brothers scared her per se!

"No! It's ok, really. As a freelancer I can have some freedom in my schedules, surely we can work something out."

"WOWIE! I WILL MAKE SURE TO MAKE THE BEST FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI EVER THEN, IN HONOR OF MEETING OUR FRISK!"

Frisk was suddenly struck by the thought that, without a tongue, the brothers shouldn't have taste buds either… so pasta with mint sauce and fish may be the norm, but she really didn't want to disappoint Papyrus. The thought of letting such a naïve person down ever filled her with determination.

Taking it as some sort of permission, Papyrus launched himself into a recounting of several friends who Frisk may meet at the brothers' house.

"OH! HUMAN, YOU'RE PROBABLY MEETING OUR OTHER FRIENDS THEN! THERE'S ALPHYS, A TINY MONSTER. SHE'S VERY SHY BUT ALSO VERY SMART, WORKS AS A SCIENTIST EVEN… HEY! YOU MIGHT HAVE HEARD OF HER AFTER ALL, SHE BUILT METTATON'S BODY"

As a famous monster singer and performer, Mettaton (who Papyrus was oddly silent about) was someone she had heard about. She remembered him as a pretty male with a chrome body and the type of hair she'd kill to have. A bit more worrisome was Alphys' mate, Undyne

"UNDYNE IS ALPHY'S MATE. SHE IS SOOOO COOL! USED TO BE THE HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD AND MY MENTOR UNTIL THE LEGISLATIONS CHANGED AND SHE RETIRED. SHE'S NOW A PERSONAL TRAINER."

If Sans, with all his raw magic wasn't deserving the 'cool' moniker nor pestered to train the hyperactive skeleton, Frisk shuddered at the thought of what the head of the monster military must be capable of. The Guard had been dismantled when she was still very young; when monsters gained full citizenship instead of being considered their own people, they lost their sovereignty and their militia was dissolved. Instead, the monsters who so wished joined the human army now. She really dreaded meeting this tough woman.

After the promise to meet, and exchanging numbers with the taller skelly, Sans seemed to unwind. Slouching in the booth, he kept adding a pun to every couple sentences Frisk and Papyrus exchanged, driving his brother absolutely nuts and making it impossible to actually follow any part of the conversation. She didn't mind. It's was a wonder they live together, given the elder's propensity to make terrible puns, and the younger's mounting frustration.

"Perhaps if you shot them with bone and marrow…"

"AAARGH! SANS! REALLY! I WILL DISOWN YOU, I SWEAR!" Frisk was admittedly unsure if she was more captivated by their bickering or Pap's boggled eyes, but by the end of dinner she had laughed so much her belly actually ached.

"WILL YOU LOOK AT THE TIME! HUMAN, LET US ESCORT YOU BACK HOME, WE'VE KEPT YOU MORE THAN LONG ENOUGH"

She didn't even try to fight them about it as hard this time. Though perfectly capable of taking care of herself, company would be nice. On the way home, Papyrus kept pace with her, talking about a kitten he just got while Sans walked a few steps behind. With only the younger skeleton close enough to touch, their auras were much more manageable.

Still, Frisk would die before admitting the feel of an ice-storm at her back made her feel safer than she'd ever been.


	4. Chapter 4

Guys, I did my best, but I'm unsure how clear it will be. Suggestions to make message conversations less confusing are welcome.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

With how enthusiastic Papyrus had proven to be, that he was sending messages within a few days was no surprise. That he would ask to see her way before Sans did, however, did tickle her funny bone. That many coincidental run-ins did seem a bit suspicious after all.

-Human! Remember me? 8:15PM

Of course, how are you doing Papyrus? 8:16PM

-Very well! Thank you. I was wondering if Thursday night may be acceptable for

you? Our friends are dying to meet you! 8:16PM

Frisk paused for a minute. She knew his friends would be monsters. Was it worth the risk? She had taken quite some pains in the past just to avoid potential situations such as this one… then again, her search had so far proven fruitless. And a promise was a promise.

Time? 8:18PM

:D 8:18PM

6 ok? 8:18PM

Perfect. Could you give me the address? 8:19PM

What should I take? 8:19PM

Sans didn't pop up in the subsequent days. Frisk wasn't sure if their luck merely ran out or if he was aware she'd be at his place sometime in the week and saw no point in seeking her beforehand. Speaking of, perhaps their acquaintance had moved far enough from casual to merit her asking for his number? He had asked for her number already, but hadn't made contact, so she was missing his own data.

So that was how she found herself at the foot of a quaint house a mere 20 minute walk from her own home, ready to ring the doorbell and with a pie in her hands. The large wooden door was opened by Papyrus himself, and Frisk couldn't suppress a fond smile at the sight of the tall and honestly scary monster in a frilly apron and with what appeared to be a tomato smear on his forehead.

"HUMAN!" His embrace was sudden enough to catch her off guard, but it only took a second to recover. The skeleton was so tall he had lifted her clear off her feet in his exuberance, but even with the closeness his magic was reflecting so much happiness her Gift failed to mark him a threat.

"NYEH HE HE. SORRY HUMAN! FORGOT YOU ARE SO TINY FOR A MOMENT. DO COME IN! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO, BUT THAT PIE SMELLS GREAT!" Now that comment left Frisk puzzled all the way to the living room. Could they smell without lungs? Or noses? So far, it seemed her ploy of getting used to the skeletons' potent auras was working. Attempting to learn about them to diminish her discomfort? Not so much.

At first, a confusing swirl of color and textures all over the couches was all she could see, but after a couple blinks she disguised under the pretense of waving as Paps screamed her arrival to the others she finally got to see the actual monsters. The familiar wrap of ice-and-smoke was the first thing her Gift differentiated. Sans was sprawled half on, half off the couch and seemed to be asleep, though his magic disabused her quickly of the notion.

Second came an almost aqua magic, as restless as Papyrus' but feeling more like lighting to the squeleton's fire. It danced around another's magic, lightly mingling at the edges. Crap! _That_ brought her right back to the physical plane. And sure enough, there was a tall fish woman all but glaring at her with her single uncovered eye while half blocking a much tinier yellow scaly monster in her lap. Double crap, was this Undyne?

As Frisk started fidgeting, unsure how to diffuse her accidental faux pas it was the very monster who unwittingly began the problem who came to her rescue. Leaving the fish woman's lap, a veritable dinosaur came close to her. She was Frisk's size, which rendered her positively tiny for a monster. Despite her choice to make the overture, the yellow reptile looked as nervous as the human felt when she offered a handshake while introducing herself. "Hello! Um…. I'm Alphys, and that is Undyne… It is nice to meet you"

Determined to fix her mistake, Frisk made eye contact with Undyne and held it until the other woman gave a slow nod. Only then did she take Alphys' offered paw. All magic in the room showed varying degrees of confusion and surprise. A 'normal' human knowing any monster protocols was a very rare occurrence, and may raise some questions Frisk had no intention of answering, but with Undyne's reputation…. Better to show her metaphorical hand than risk the woman thinking she wanted to Challenge for her Mate.

She really knew better, but Mates were rare enough that Frisk had never encountered a pair before. Luckily she had remembered Papyrus talking about them as mates and realized what was going on on time. So many magics in a room was distracting enough, even without taking Sans into account, but to actually see Undyne's teal mingling with Alphy's gold… The aqua energy seemed to both encourage and curl protective against the shimmery gold, which in turn grounded and calmed it. The result was a perpetually moving swirl full of aqua, teal, and gold with the occasional flash of deep copper that inexorably drew her eyes.

It was unfortunate that Undyne's instincts would take it as Frisk ogling her chosen. By showing deference to her, the dominant partner, Frisk diffused her threat factor. "I am Frisk. It's nice to meet you, too" As Alphys returned to her previous spot, Frisk spied Sans, having given up the pretense of sleep and actually watching with a single open eye. Far enough to tolerate his potent feel, she met his stare head-on until she was distracted by Undyne herself, making her introductions. Crisis one averted.

…

"WELL, YOU'LL SOON LEARN, THE STUDENT HAS SURPASSED THE TEACHER. NOW OFF WITH THE OTHERS!" Paps had promptly dismissed any and all attempts to help him in the kitchen, so everyone was forced to wait, though that Undyne of all people had been the one to teach him was surprising.

"Yea… Paps really really wanted to learn. Followed me like a lost pup 'till I agreed. Wasn't as easy without many ingredients, and it turns out we had been wrong on some things, but he learned enough that in a few years in the surface he got quite good. Remember his first batches?"

Sans' answering groan seemed emotive enough to give Frisk a good idea of how that went. But a piece of the conversation gave her pause. The surface? That meant Undyne and Papyrus were old. Like several centuries old, and Sans was the _elder_.

"Anyway, human. Have you heard of anime?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Her fears of an utterly revolting pasta were unfounded. The sauce had a funny texture, but all in all, had a very good flavor. Frisk made sure to compliment Papyrus over it, then watched as his skull… got orange? It took her a minute to recognize that his magic was pooling in the area, but once it did and her brain made the connection with a blush, she had to admit it was the cutest thing she had found out about skeletons so far, if not monsters in general.

Undyne had called for an eating contest in which Sans didn't even try, but Paps and the former Captain herself had had to call a tie after they ran out of spaghetti.

Undyne proved to be somewhat of a scarier Paps. She was every bit as passionate as him, but failed to pull his harmless feel. The fact that in all likelihood she had seen some actual battle and her eye-patch were certainly not helping, but her somewhat baffling love of anime and cooking did. Her soft spot for the tall skeleton and her very obvious devotion to Alphys made her more approachable. Frisk ended up with a sizable list of both anime recommendations and new recipes to try, but had gently turned down her offer for training. Frisk wasn't sure she'd survive it.

Alphys was the only normal monster magic-wise, and a shy person. She seemed to prefer watching from the sidelines unless anime was involved, and didn't get into the passionate discussions of the former guardsmen, but when she spoke, there was a burning intellect she just couldn't hide. Once sure it wouldn't make the fish chew her head off, Frisk made it a point to engage the gentle woman in debate a couple times. Her insight proved very interesting, and some of her insight may even help her own work.

Papyrus was as much of a dear as last time, and an attentive host. His competitive streak did prove surprising, as did his insistence that she come more often. He claimed she still had at least 4 others to meet, and Frisk again found herself agreeing. His smile made it worth it.

Sans had alternated between actual dozing and just pretending. Other than some well-placed puns, he had remained mostly uninvolved with his brother's and Undyne's shenanigans. However, his eyes had frequently been on her and with his particularities, Frisk could feel it. She had never felt him quite so focused despite their previous meetings, but had no idea what could be going on in that skull of his. His aura was restless despite his iron control, and Frisk had to admit it was fortunate that whatever weird mood he was in hadn't been there when they first met. She would have probably run out of the café.

Frisk suddenly came to the realization she was truly enjoying dinner, the sole human in a table full of monsters. They made for a rowdy bunch, and it was obvious that their friendship was an old one, full of camaraderie and acceptance, but she didn't feel like an outsider for once. Perhaps… perhaps it was time she reconsider some old decisions.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time winter began giving way to spring Frisk had become fast friend to the monsters. Frequent visits to Papyrus' house for a myriad of events had made sure of it.

Still, something was wrong. Sans was avoiding her, she hadn't seen him since that first visit to the skeletons' home. Even worse, she would often catch residues of his potent aura, as if he had just left by the time she arrived. Frisk hadn't given it much importance at first, but as one visit without him became 7, she had gotten suspicious.

At first the others had been a bit confused, but brushed it off easily. Now, they looked noticeably nervous if she asked where Sans was. They were loyal friends, but true to their kind, were terrible liars, bless their hearts. It was quite the mystery, as she couldn't fathom what she had done to merit such a change. He had been the one to seek her at first, even seeming to make an effort to keep the contact. She was fairly confident she knew enough about monster behaviour to avoid too terrible an offense, and even then, Frisk was sure Undyne or Papyrus would have made her know what the error had been. Those two had the social subtlety of a 5-year-old.

She had still learned a lot about both skeletons and Sans in particular as the gang tried to reassure her. Strangely enough, they regarded him as a very lazy and laid-back guy. Frisk was still debating whether it was that calm attitude that made them forget the massive raw energy at his disposal or if he was just so good at wrapping it against his body that his friends had remained oblivious all this time.

Despite their civilized veneer, monsters were much closer to their instincts than humans. Anyone with that much power was a potential threat, and should have made others wary at the very least. Whatever it was, she wasn't gonna be the one telling Undyne that 'lazy bag of bones' could kick her ass without breaking a sweat.

Frisk stirred her coffee listlessly as she pondered the issue instead of doing her job, which had been the original plan when she first entered her usual Café. Maybe the fact that it was where they met had made her think of it, but… why did it even bother her? Sure, Sans had seemed like a nice guy and his magic had made her aware of a huge problem with her Gift, but it didn't change one basic truth. By now, she was more familiar with Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys than she had ever been with the stocky skeleton, and the first two were more than enough to give her own sensitivity a work-out. Why was she so hung up on Sans' avoidance?

By afternoon, Frisk left the cozy locale. She had eventually managed to wrestle some sort of order over her wayward concentration and gotten down to business. She still needed to send the resulting archives over to her boss, and her own internet was better, so back home it was.

Up two flights of stairs, fish her keys out of her purse, open the door, close said door and throw the keys to their usual spot on the table. Pull her laptop out and fire it up as she took her coat off then sat on the couch. It was all routine until Frisk turned the tv on for background noise as she sent her emails. Her eyes moved over the screen just in time to catch a glimpse of a trio of large, goat-like monsters with white fur. She knew this were Dreemurs, the royal family of monster-kind. They seemed to be posing for some photos after attending a fairly official meeting, gauging by the number of cameras prowling about.

Suddenly, there was abrupt movement near the corner of the shot. As Frisk squinted to make sense of the blur, the man dashed closer to the monsters and whipped his hand forward as another took aim with a pistol few paces behind him. Her gasp became open-mouthed shock as two familiar figures seemed to materialize from thin air in front of the family. Papyrus, in a navy suit, was visible for only a few moments crouched in a defensive position as impossibly large bones sprouted from the ground and formed an impressive barrier that hid them from view.

Sans' job, however, was different. He raised his left hand with a couple fingers extended, catching the blade the first assailant had thrown. His left socket and the hand with the knife began glowing blue, a pretty cyan Frisk recognized immediately. The next instants were confusing as the cameraman jumped back, startled when both assailants screamed. By the time the image was clear again, both men were glowing with Sans' magic, and suspended in midair. The one who had held the gun seemed to be cradling one hand close to his body. Police flooded the scene, but there was no real need anymore. Both culprits were held immobile by the very dangerous-looking monster.

It took a full repetition of the footage for Frisk to understand what was being said by the reporter. The assault had happened in the morning, and the Dreemurs were confirmed to be unharmed. But in the second showing, she realized there was something she had totally missed the first time, the sharp ring of two shots being fired. She was frantic as she seeked her cellphone and sent a message to Papyrus.

Saw the footage. You guys ok? 6:25PM

One minute. Two. Then five, then ten, and Frisk couldn't take it anymore. She sent another message, to Undyne this time, asking about the brothers and called Pap's number. When it rang but went answered, Frisk grabbed her coat again and left her apartment.

The skeleton brothers' house had its lower lights on, which was a relief. She'd either find them inside, or someone who could let her know what was going on.

Frisk could have sworn her very SOUL gave a relieved sigh when the door was answered by Papyrus himself, looking none the worse for wear. He was still barely able to give a confused "NYEH?" before she had launched herself at him. Fortunately, his magic made him much sturdier than his bare-boned physiology should allow or her impromptu hug would have sent them both to the ground. It was a funny reversal of their usual roles, Frisk hanging from his neck for dear life instead of being squished in, but the monster was a good sport and said nothing, merely bringing his arms up to help support her slight weight.

When she got over the momentary relief, Frisk let the taller male go, but took advantage of his slightly stooped position to run her hands gently and quickly around his skull, his shoulders, his arms, over his ribcage. Papyrus didn't complain, which gave her the impression it wasn't the first time someone fussed over him or attempted to check for injuries. In all truth, it was more of a reflex than anything. If he were wounded, she wouldn't really know how to be of aid; Should he be treated as a human with a broken bone?

"Paps? Who is it?" The deep voice startled Frisk out of her nervous check-up, but Papyrus just gave the softest smile she had seen and used a gentle hand on the small of her back to steer her to the dining table. Had she been in a better frame of mind, Frisk would have realized his uncharacteristic silence was him trying to catch his brother unaware, but as it was, she was too relieved to be her usual suspicious self.

One step into the house was enough to send Frisk reeling, Papyrus' familiar hand suddenly a welcome support for suddenly wobbly knees. In the panicky seconds it took her to force her Gift into compliance she missed the hard look Sans got, coupled with a restraining paw on his ulna. The wooden table, able to sit 6 comfortably now looked ridiculously tiny, dwarfed by the largest monster she had ever seen. The King gave a strangely goofy smile and waved amicably as Frisk strained to return the smile, though she feared it turned out as more of a grimace as her heart did its best to escape her chest.

She knew Sans to be very powerful, had known so from day one. But nothing drove it home quite like finding the King of all monsters beside him… and realizing their auras were pretty equally matched. The imposing Dreemur felt perhaps a bit less defined than the others she had come across. He was fire and brimstone, yet a sea of violent, rolling waves too, awash in the sharpest crimson. With two magics so massive in such close proximity, both to each other and to her, Frisk was having trouble seeing the monsters and her surroundings instead of the dancing auras, and her vision switched dizzingly between both until she feared losing consciousness.

She closed her eyes and rubbed a hand between them, hoping to alleviate the ache she could feel building if at least, she only 'saw' the auras, and too overwhelmed to keep the previous panic. As such, she missed the calculating look of the King, but she immediately noticed when his magic began being toned down. When it finally lost its agitation and felt like just a calm, moonlit ocean, Frisk could breathe again and she opened her eyes to find herself the focus of the entire room. Blushing, she tried for an excuse.

"Sorry… it's been a long day and I suffer from migraines"

Papyrus was going to ask something, she could tell, but then she looked, really looked at Sans… and all the excuses she had been repeating for years flew right out of her mind.

"Oh my god, Sans, are you ok?"

There were dark shadows under his eyes, making them look almost sunken in. The lights in them looked dimmer as well, and she could have sworn he seemed to have lost weight. How a skeleton even could lose mass in the first place escaped her, but his clothes had always seemed to 'fit' him somehow. Now, his usual hoodie hung from the sharp angles of his shoulders, the bare bones beneath very much evident. Sans turned his face away, trying to escape her scrutiny by burying into the fluff on his hoodie and slouched further in his chair.

"Heh… Tibia honest, I've been better. But nothing to worry about, just been bone-tired lately, is all."

The fact that now _he_ was avoiding _her_ gaze wasn't precisely reassuring, but Frisk chose to let it slide for now. "Did they hurt you?"

"Nah. Takes more than such punks to get to us." Finally, a glimpse of the blasé male she had originally met.

Finally assured that, even if not quite all-right, neither brother was hurt or in danger, Frisk remembered her manners. "I am so sorry, your highness. I all but barged into your conversation and then didn't even introduce myself. I am Frisk Black, it is an honor to meet you." She didn't even try to offer her hand, instead bowing her head and shoulders at the monarch.

His resonant chuckle wasn't the response she was seeking, but it sure helped her poor abused nerves. "Hehehe. Worry not, child, there is no need to stand at so much ceremony here, please, call me Asgore. I can clearly see you were concerned for the brothers, far be it from me to discourage such a pure sentiment directed at any of my people. Stars know it is a welcome change of pace." Sans seemed to squirm in his chair, looking very much chastised.

"I can't imagine how today was for you and your family, but I heard they are all doing fine?"

"Yes, yes… a bit jumpy still, as you can probably imagine, but both my Mate and pup are perfectly fine. Thanks to these fine gentlemen here." Papyrus seemed to puff up at those words, and Frisk couldn't blame him. Neither brother had seemed too keen to tell her what they did for a living, and she now understood why. The Royal Guard were no slouches.

"Either way, I have kept them long enough. Sans, Papyrus, I will go back to my own abode now." Papyrus tried to convince the King that at least one of them should accompany him, but he staunchly refused, claiming he all but had a tiny human battalion waiting for him outside. After the skeletons' impressive display, the military were dead set to prove themselves, and Asgore was willing to let them. Even if just to give his boys a bit of a rest, they had more than earned it.

Now that the adrenaline had worn off, Frisk was feeling a bit self-conscious about her actions. She couldn't regret doing what she could to try and make sure her friends were alive and well, but the Dreemur had a valid point. Sans and Papyrus must have had a terribly long day, and she had pretty much gone to their home uninvited, assaulted Paps and then interrogated Sans while disrespecting their boss and King. That without even considering whatever weird thing had been going on with Sans the last months. Yup. It was better she leave, too.

"I'll take my leave as well."

"BUT YOU JUST ARRIVED, HUMAN!"

"I know Paps, but King Asgore is right. You should rest. How about we get in contact tomorrow and set a date? It may even be tomorrow itself if you're feeling up to it."

"OK. I AM SORRY WE WORRIED YOU FRISK, IT REALLY WASN'T OUR INTENTION."

Frisk hugged Papyrus as she muttered reassurances that it wasn't their fault either, and that it was ok. He was just too precious sometimes. After letting him go, she was faced with the dilemma of Sans.

Her goodbye to him felt awkward and stilted. "Um… bye" He merely raised a hand in response and kept his eyelights glued to the table in front of him. As she headed to the door with the King at her side, Frisk was really hoping his security would whisk him away very soon. She may have been getting better, but there was no way she could remain beside this monster for more than a few minutes without losing it.

It was not to be.

As soon as they were back on the street, the Dreemur stopped and looked at the sky. "I take it you haven't told them…."

"Excuse me?" Oh no! This wasn't good, this wasn't good!

"You feel too strong to be unaware of what it means. As you can probably guess, I am close to the boys, and they have said nothing about finding one like you."

Damn. So that's how they always seemed to know if was a true find or a fluke; their King could sense them. However, it put her in a delicate position. "My reasons are my own." Frisk prayed he couldn't sense how nervous this really made her.

Asgore gave a deep sigh and walked to a black van parked a few paces beside them. Just before climbing in, he gave his parting shot. "Fair enough. It is not my place to tell. But keep in mind that some things just can't be denied, no matter how hard we try."


	6. Chapter 6

Ugh. When did the chapters get so long?

* * *

True to her word, Frisk headed to visit with Papyrus the very next day before noon. She was carrying a box filled with assorted butter cookies; the skeleton may have hated greasy food, but had an undeniable sweet tooth. She was making quite an effort not to dwell on the King's words the night before, but she was not having much luck. It had been years since the last time she felt so… exposed. What if he had indeed told everyone?

Ringing the bell resulted in the same exuberant greeting from Papyrus as always, the tall monster talking a mile a minute about how happy he was to see her despite them having seen each other less than 24hrs ago. Frisk felt the tension she hadn't even been aware of melting from her shoulders. This was familiar, and right now, familiar was great.

She followed Paps into the kitchen, ready to talk with him as he prepared some coffee, but was a bit surprised to find Sans already sitting at the island. He seemed to have been napping with his head leaning on the table, but lifted it when she came into the room though he didn't meet her eyes. Frisk felt her brow furrow without her consent. Even with the house keeping a residual feel of his magic with his permanent residency, she should've known he was here as soon as she set a foot inside, asleep or not. The fact that she hadn't coupled with his rough appearance was worrying.

Papyrus' puttering served as background noise but there was a decidedly awkward silence between the other two occupants of the room, neither really willing to greet the other first. Frisk fidgeted for a bit. After Sans' blatant avoidance, should she go and greet him? Just wave? Leave him in peace?

She was saved from making a choice by Papyrus placing a mug in front of her and a small-ish plate with what seemed to be scrambled eggs in front of his brother. Frisk took a sip, determined to ignore the monster sitting beside her. Strong coffee, black but with a touch of sugar. Paps had been very quick to notice her preference and prepared it perfectly for her ever since. Though a tiny detail, it never failed to make the woman smile.

"So… the King's personal guard huh?"

Papyrus looked chagrined somehow. "I AM SORRY WE WORRIED YOU, HUMAN. STAYING UNSEEN IS HALF THE JOB, SO WE WERE UNSURE IF WE COULD TELL YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE."

We? Frisk snuck a look at Sans, unsure if Papyrus was just being kind or if they had both indeed discussed it at some point. The Dreemurs always seemed to be guarded by humans, but there were rumours stating they had some sort of fail-safe. She should have known there is always some truth behind those, but Papyrus? Sweet, gentle Papyrus? "I understand. Sure explains why you still train with Undyne, though"

"HEHEHEHE. MY LAZY-BONES OF A BROTHER MAY NOT AGREE, BUT KEEPING SHARP IS IMPORTANT, EVEN IF OUR INTERFERENCE ISN'T USUALLY NEEDED."

"Is she a member too? Or can't you tell me?"

"NOT ANYMORE"

It was Sans who clarified the answer. "We are no longer the large task force the Royal Guard used to be... Undyne, for all her experience and offensive power, has a very battle-oriented magic. This new job required something more subtle, and capable of both defense and a quick escape if needed."

Force of habit had Frisk turn to him as he spoke. "Well, I'm still glad you guys are unhurt" Sans rubbed the back of his skull at her words, making a soft scratching sound. At that moment both she and Papyrus noticed he had emptied his plate, so his brother stood to switch if for… was that a ketchup bottle? He seemed quite pleased, his grin wider than usual and magic fairly vibrating with it. Frisk hardly thought her appreciation of them was news to him after all but throwing herself at him in relief yesterday, so what had Paps in such a good mood?

Seeing Sans lift the bottle straight to his mouth effectively broke her train of thought. First time she caught him eating or drinking, and not only did he keep his grin firmly shut, but… ketchup. Plain ketchup straight from the bottle. Frisk's shudder was unavoidable. With a deep breath, she decided to ask Papyrus how the others had taken the news in an effort to distract herself and stop staring.

As the conversation flowed, Frisk found herself almost forgetting the skeleton beside her even had an issue with her. Sans hadn't tried to engage her directly, but interjected frequently, and with surprisingly few puns. Before she knew it, a couple hours had gone by, and she really needed to start on a big assignment, so it was time to go.

Frisk said her goodbyes to Papyrus first, getting on tip-toes to give him a warm hug and a friendly kiss on the 'cheek', as was their norm. Now Sans was another matter entirely. She was quite prepared to just wave, but the shorter skeleton actually stood to walk with her. With a mental shrug, Frisk took the lead; he would either clarify his recent behavior or was merely being courteous.

When they arrived to the exit, he sidestepped her, but despite blocking the door he remained silent and avoiding her eyes. Frisk found herself fidgeting more and more as the seconds ticked by. Option 2 it was then. "Umm… It was nice to see the both of you... Enjoy the time off and take care" Sans finally moved, but it sure wasn't how she'd expected. One hand slid to her shoulder and he leaned down so his face was close and parallel to hers. Fortunately, habit took over despite Frisk's surprise at the unexpected move, so she gave the typical side-kiss to his cheek without too obvious a pause.

Unlike when she first touched him, months ago, his bones were cool to the touch, but the static that seemed to jump from his bones to her skin was still very much there. This close, she could hear him take a deep breath through his nose, taking advantage of his before he released her with some generic goodbye. Frisk paid little to no attention to his words, too busy suppressing the instinct to press a hand to her still buzzing lips as she walked off the skeletons' porch.

Gee, this guy sure ran cold and hot.

* * *

A couple days later, she was ready for anime night at Undyne and Alphys'. It had become a weekly tradition of sorts, and for Frisk, a welcome respite from her previously lonely lifestyle. Armed with several packets of microwavable popcorn, she was expecting Undyne's borderline-painful hug, but not the extra toothy grin the woman kept flashing all the way to the tv room. She did know the fish woman enough to know to expect some form of trouble; for a former warrior, Undyne had retained quite the mischievous attitude.

Frisk got her answer in the form of the seating arrangements: with Alphys on one of the double couches, Papyrus lounging on the pillow pile and Sans in the other couch there was only one place she could occupy. She was unsure if the gals had talked to the skeleton in the last few days or were just taking advantage of the fact that his avoidance had turned her own attitude from worry to disdain as time went on. Perhaps she should go cuddle Alphys in revenge, but the idea was rapidly abandoned. Dealing with a mercurial skeleton was far preferable to a jealous Mate, even without taking Undyne's toughness into account.

None-the-less… she wasn't going to make this easy on any on them. The thought filled her with determination as she lifted her chin and went to give everyone their usual greeting kiss before plopping beside Sans as if she didn't have a care in the world. She even half turned to lean her back on the couch's arm and lifted stockinged feet on the cushion as was her norm. Undyne's slack-jawed outrage at being outmaneuvered made swallowing her self-consciousness worth it until Sans decided he wanted to be properly greeted too. Since Frisk had already sat, she couldn't keep her body at a respectful distance and lean her face down like she had done for all the others, so the monster himself moved to her instead. Sans half rose, keeping a knee in the couch and the other foot on the ground to turn so they were face to face, before placing a bony hand behind her back for leverage. Then he wordlessly leaned forward over her lap to press his cheek to hers in as close an imitation of a kiss as someone without lips could manage.

There was absolute silence as everyone just watched, dumbfounded at Sans' sudden change of heart and Frisk prayed to every deity she could think of that he wouldn't notice her suddenly pounding heart as she felt the telltale heat of the developing blush. He was already retreating, his eyes glued to her wide ones until he twisted back to his original position facing the tv.

What was his problem?! First he seeks her out, almost giving her a heart attack in the process, then proceeds to ignore her a couple months and now seems to believe himself deserving of the same closeness that the rest of the gang earned! The nerve of this little….

…

Hold it. It was just a couple platonic greetings, the same half-kiss afforded to acquaintances. It certainly hadn't been part of the original monster culture, but they had had centuries to get used to the idea and integrate to it. Why was she so disgruntled about it? Frisk took a deep breath to center herself, unwittingly getting an 'eyeful' of all the magic around her. Sans still felt off, almost as if his energy was somehow muted, although any point of contact with his bones still tingled strangely.

The ding of the microwave announcing their popcorn was ready broke the strange atmosphere over the group, but Frisk still made sure she was on her feet and volunteering with Papyrus to fetch the snacks and refreshments. She kind of needed a breather, but could still hear Undyne and Alphys muttering.

"Dyne…"

"Yes, babe, I know… promise I'll behave"

The rest of the night went smoothly. Or at least as smoothly as an anime night could go with enthusiasts strong enough to lift the coffee table clean over their head, it was a tiny miracle that the thing didn't end overturned after every plot twist.

"Ha! I knew there was something sleazy about that guy" (Said as Undyne shook her fist at the screen)

"NYEHEHE! CAN'T FOOL THE CAP'N!"

"Dyne! You've thrown peanuts all over the couch… again"

"No need to go nuts over it, Undyne" There was a collective groan at Sans' pun, but the fish helped Alphys retrieve the wayward snacks from deep within the couches

After some pizza, Frisk found the permeating warmth coupled with a lull in the plot was making her relax. Perhaps she relaxed a bit too much, since she was next aware of being woken by a bright flash and snickering.

"Awwww! I ship it sooo much!"

"Shush Alph! Or they'll wake. Have to admit they do look cuter than I'd have thought."

Yawning wide, Frisk stretched. Or attempted to. It took her muddled brain a moment to understand her lower half refused to move because there was a skeleton tightly hugging her waist and half sprawled over her. It was Sans' skull and chest that had her legs pinned to the couch. It took her a moment more to stop wondering both how could less than half a skeleton be heavy enough to limit her movement and marvel at his closed eyes (He has eyelids!... kinda) and realize the very compromising position they were in. Cue blush.

By now, the other 3 monsters had given up on the stealthy approach and were giggling at her dilemma. It became full blown laughter when her puppy-eyes made it clear she couldn't move Sans off her lap on her own. "Undyyynee!" Frisk gave a plaintive whine.

"Dunno Frisk, you were looking pretty comfy a moment ago" Despite the barb, the former captain moved to unclasp the skeleton's hands from her back as Papyrus gently lifted his body and re-settled him on his own side of the couch. Frisk found herself torn between awe that Papyrus could lift his brother so easily and some worry that the jostling failed to wake Sans. She must have stared a bit too hard, for Papyrus began reassuring her.

"WORRY… ejem… worry not human. My brother is a naturally heavy sleeper, and he hasn't been sleeping much lately. All cavorting aside, the rest will be good for him."

"Either way, I should clearly be heading back home if I'm already falling asleep…. Undyne? I better not be seeing that picture all over the net!"

"So you noticed huh squirt? Ok ok. It will be local bullying material only"

Frisk groaned, but knew she wouldn't get a better deal than that. She said her goodbyes and took a cab home. It wasn't actually late, and she kept a fairly nocturnal schedule to begin with, so why had she taken such a sudden nap earlier? Even stranger for it to happen with a monster on top. Her Gift should have kept her on edge with magic so close to her skin, doubly so for Sans'…

She still decided to begin her nightly routine. Maybe she _was_ really tired. Frisk settled in bed, but found her mind too active to sleep. A quick stretch provided the novel she was currently reading from her nightstand, and she happily lost herself in the pages.

The familiar chirp of her phone pulled her back into the present several hours later. Frisk put her book down and reached for her cellphone instead, its clock telling it was now close to her usual sleep schedule. But who would be sending messages at this time?

Sans:

-Hey, sorry about today. Guess I was bone-tired. 2:34AM

\- Go out with me? Saturday? 2:35AM

Well, he was unpredictable. She'd give him that


	7. Chapter 7

I keep saying I'll cut the lenght down... the chapters keep getting longer. °-°U

Everyone hates Sans... hopefully this will begin making up for it. I promise explanations are coming soon. In the meanwhile, do mind the "T" rating for this, swearing and mentions ahead!

* * *

Somehow, Frisk's employers seemed to all meet and decide to get the woman buried under work. Don't get her wrong, it was good for the bills, but it meant she hadn't been able to see any of the gang before the day set by Sans arrived. On the flip side, she hadn't gotten bullied by Undyne, but despite knowing a bit more about monsters than most she really could have used their insight, or, at least, their terrible lying skills.

'Go out with me' could have 2 very different meanings, and Frisk was unsure which one was the lesser evil. Would it be worse to act as if it was a friendly get-together and possibly hurt the skeleton or to take it as an overture and possibly make a fool out of herself? She may be single and not precisely a teenager, but she was far from desperate for a man, species non-withstanding, so she had been careful to keep her answering message as nonchalant as possible. If he was indeed asking to see if they could work, the timing made her a bit suspicious; his deciding to try just after she was caught by Asgore seemed too coincidental.

With the weather warming up, she could wear a dress. It was different enough from her usual jeans and baggy sweater combo (it had really been cold!) to make her seem more put together, yet casual enough for her to wave off as just the heat if necessary. Middle would be the name of her game today. Frisk certainly owed Sans nothing, especially after his disappearing act, but he was an integral part of the gang. If he was too offended it might put her new friends in an uncomfortable position and she truly enjoyed their presence. She was also admittedly curious. Why now? Why her?

She didn't usually pay such close attention and so only caught the strongest traits, but she could, strictly speaking, take advantage of her abnormal sensitivity to monitor a monster's emotions. With a boss monster such as Sans it would be like staring straight at a bright light and would eventually leave her with a huge migraine, but it would certainly let her gauge his moods and react accordingly. She might have felt guilty for the unfair advantage, but skeletons were sensitive to moods themselves and many monsters could get glimpses of Souls. It was just Sans' luck that she could even that playing field.

As she wrestled with her mane to try and get it into a ponytail, Frisk couldn't help but laugh slightly at herself. After so long avoiding it and several failed relationships with human men, here she was. Readying herself for a date with a monster. Oooh the irony. She could almost see her teenage self glaring daggers at her back. After so many promises, after all these years, after the passionate speech to her parents and their patient understanding… was this what the King meant about some things being undeniable?

Frisk shook her head to stop the almost philosophic thoughts. She was being ridiculous, it may not even be a date-date after all. If it was… well…she'd cross that bridge if they even got there.

It took effort, but if she ignored the problems beneath the simple offer, she found herself actually enjoying the proceedings. Frisk was pretty and interesting enough to draw attention from the opposite sex, but working from home wasn't conductive to meeting a potential partner. It had been a while since she'd last had a reason to dress up or get nervous about going out. She should probably make an effort again, try and meet someone nice.

The doorbell rang at just the agreed time, but it still startled Frisk into a tiny jump. The poor doorman sounded downright confused when asking if he should allow a Mr. Skeleton up, and she had to admit she was probably finding the old man's decidedly flabbergasted reaction much funnier than was polite. Frisk was still quick at giving the ok, and was soon opening the door to find Sans looking a bit uncomfortable in slacks and a button up.

Weird. She had always seen him in either a full 3-piece suit (seemingly his work attire) or shorts and hoodie. Finding him dressed in the middle was disconcerting, but made her feel better about her dress even as it fed her nerves into full blown butterflies. A friendly meal to patch up his absence was starting to look further and further from the plan. Sans himself looked better. The dark bruises under his sockets were gone and his clothes gave the impression of 'fitting' him again, though his magic still wasn't quite there yet. It seemed… restless beyond the natural movement of its almost wispy nature. Then again, she didn't need his energy to see how uncomfortable he was. It was clear in the rigid lines of his body and the way the hands in his pockets refused to stay still.

Truly worrying, however, was that she found it _endearing_.

'Hey Sans! Just let me get my keys and we can be off…' (she used the pause to both fetch the item and lean on tip-toe to kiss him hello. She had learned her lesson, and wasn't gonna set herself up again) 'How have you been?'

'Umm… yea, sure. No bones about it. (He leant down for the kiss) Been good, you? By the way, Paps sends his regards'

'I'm good too, thanks, but work was hectic. Kept me cooped in.'

'Worked ya to the bone, did they? Good thing you can finally unwind'

Frisk couldn't help the slight giggle at the pun while they made their way down from her apartment.

'Jijiji yea, guess you'd know a thing or two about that. So… what's the plan?'

'Do you have issues with bugs?'

Huh? That was a weird non-answer, even for someone as unpredictable as Sans. 'As long as they don't startle me and aren't poisonous, no, not particularly. Why?'

'I remember when we met you said that café had the best pastries. I know somewhere that might be better, but it's… a bit… different'

'Those are big words, mister. Let's take a look and then I'll tell you who keeps the title, hmm?'

If possible, Sans' grin seemed to widen.

The locale seemed girlier than Frisk expected. With some outside tables and cute, forged iron chairs it sure looked like a Paris coffee shop smack in the center of their city. It had been a bit of a walk from her apartment, but to be fair, Sans had asked if she preferred a cab and she declined. The walk had allowed them both to settle a bit, the old camaraderie they had begun months ago seeming to rekindle easily despite the months of no contact. On some sort of non-verbal agreement, neither spoke of that time, and the initial awkwardness began to settle. So far, Sans had made no strange moves, and his magic seemed calmer the more time they spent talking until it lost all signs of distress.

When they entered, Frisk started appreciating the skeleton's weird query. This was a clear monster business and the strongest monster here (other than the one beside her) was some sort of spider woman behind the counter. Her magic, though not as potent as Sans', positively saturated the place, but she could still sense a great number of tiny monsters similar to her running all around the restaurant. Family? Familiars? The link was too different from any she'd seen for Frisk to pinpoint, but it was clearly there.

They sat in a booth on a back corner and the spider monster herself came to give them the menus and was introduced as Muffet. She had several pairs of limbs and eyes, but wore an almost doll-like frilly dress and had a friendly demeanor. Frisk took a moment to wonder if the apparel was mere preference or an effort to make her less jarring to humans.

Sans kept silent while they pursued options until Frisk asked for his opinion. Since he had asked for hers when they met, she thought it fitting. Didn't stop her from lightly swatting his forearm when he chuckled at her startled yelp because a tiny black spider was suddenly level with her eyes. It seemed to have lowered itself from the lamp, and used a tiny cardboard to signal it came to take their order. So these were the 'tinies' she had felt earlier. If they were monsters, they had to be both the smallest and the closest to an actual mortal animal she'd ever seen.

Her childish sulking was interrupted by a shift in pressure; the weight of Sans' full attention. As her eyes drew to his and her spine subconsciously straightened he began unbuttoning the shirt's cuffs and first button. Then, he rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. It seemed a casual move, and more in accordance with his usual relaxed appearance, but the way his eyes never left hers told a different story. Unsure, Frisk took a closer peek at his magic and noticed it was agitated again. Tendrils of the cold energy uncoiled and seemed to try and stretch before wavering and pulling back toward him. One tendril either got brave enough or escaped the skeleton's notice long enough to nearly touch her hand before retreating at a fast clip. Was he… trying to get to her? Get a glimpse at her Soul?

While she was distracted, Muffet came back, multiple arms laden with their order. Then, the woman winked all her right eyes at Frisk before adding in a fake whisper 'You are soooo pretty, my dear, and a new face too! Seemingly unattached yet despite having come with one of our own… the table near the window sends his regards….' And she left a tulip beside her drink.

Sans' magic seemed to freeze in place. 'Aren't you even gonna check out who the suitor is?' The windows were actually at her back, meaning Frisk would have to turn her head to look at whoever had sent the flower. She could sense no anger from her companion, but there was decidedly annoyance and a ton of curiosity.

'No. Who cares? Attached or not I came with you, alone. It is rude of whoever-it-is to assume and make a move, I am not interested.'

Outwardly, he only raised an eye Ridge and gave a slight incline of his skull, but Frisk could feel his magic vibrate with excitement. Even after it died down, the energy didn't try and reach for her again. Damn. He was interested if just a willingness to respect his place could incite such a strong response, and magic couldn't lie. Food gave her an excuse to stay silent with her thoughts, but now what?

What did she want? Did she want to try with him? Could she put her misgivings aside? Should she confront him straight up? She knew there would be no-

'Frisk? Think you have it in you to tackle a doughnut yet?'

'huh?' it took her a moment to process his question. 'Yea, sure. It is why you brought me here, after all.' She could have hit herself for her careless wording, but Sans seemed not to notice and waved the spider from before down.

A small army was needed to safely ferry their desserts and coffee, but the tiny bugs were sure dedicated and careful with what had to be have been heavy cargo.

'So… can I ask about you?'

'What about me, Sans?'

'Dunno. You have grown close to the others, but other than your work, I don't really know anything about you. Were you born here? Do you have any siblings? Hobbies?'

Frisk couldn't really help the chuckle. This wasn't too different from a first date with a human after all. She had grown used to being careful about giving information about herself, but with her closeness to Paps, Undyne and Alphys, why not?

So she told him as much as she could. That she had been born in this country, but a different state. That her parents were alive though living several hours away and she was an only child. How moving for college had been hard but had ended up landing her the job she now held. That she nonetheless missed her parents and made it a point to call them often. That she liked snow but disliked the cold, and was a veritable coffee addict.

In turn, he confessed it was only him and Paps, as their mother had been killed and their father eventually fell some years later. Being the elder, he had taken care of Paps since he was pretty much a teenager, but still managed to get a degree in quantum physics. Since she knew him to be a bodyguard, hearing there was quite the brain behind the brawn was a surprise. Her awe must have been a bit too evident, for he scratched the back of his neck while his face dusted a baby blue. He confessed to have no issue with cold… or heat or much of anything weather-wise since it went right through him, but that he loved space enough to consider going for a mayor in astrophysics. His vice? Ketchup.

'Ketchup. '

'Yea'

'Like… plain Ketchup?'

'Mhm'

'And here I was thinking it an elaborate joke when I caught you drinking it at your house…'

'No, no. I like spice-rich food in general, but if I had to guess? I'd say I like Ketchup in particular because it's close to a sauce made with tomatoes back underground.'

Back underground. This wasn't the first time she caught someone referencing those times, but it was always a bit bewildering. Monsters were generally long lived, though some more than others. It seemed to be tied to their magic levels. The more powerful their Soul, the longer of a lifespan they could aspire to. But it meant the friends she had made were in actuality older than her grandparents. It was common knowledge, but to run into it first-hand was a sobering thought.

'Are you really sure you even have a sense of taste? Cause… Ugh'

'Hey! I said this was a good place didn't I? Ye of little faith' His magic made it clear his affronted face was all play, but Frisk was having fun with the harmless banter. There was the looming shadow of whether his reasons were true but she has having an honestly good time. She was laughing and liking what she heard of him and the brief glimpses into his life he had allowed. Being perfectly honest with herself, had he been human, she'd grant him a second date.

Before they knew it, there were only crumbs left. Sans covered the receipt before the spiders could even bring it, never mind her trying to pay for her part. Perhaps he came here more often than she had originally thought. Just before they could leave, the skeleton's phone went off.

'Hmmmm. Sorry dear, have to get this. Would you mind too terribly?'

'No, no, go ahead. I'll be ok on my own.'

He rapidly slid from his booth and out the door as she barely caught a few hurried words of the monster royal tongue, a formal dialect so old only the scholars and Dreemurs used it anymore. Frisk had just decided to let the nickname slide and pulled her phone out to pass the time when someone sat in Sans' place. Startled, she regarded the uninvited guest with a distrustful look.

The man was at least five years her senior, and probably would have been considerably handsome despite the early gray hairs if not for the dark expression he wore. His blue eyes bore into hers beneath a scowl, and Frisk felt a shudder run down her spine.

'Ya know, a thank you would have been the polite thing to do.'

Since she kept staring at him blankly the man gestured at the flower, untouched at the edge of the table.

'Oh. It is lovely, but I am not interested. As you have undoubtedly noticed, I did not come alone.' The male suddenly unfurled to his full height and slammed both hands on the table. As he brought his face uncomfortably close to her the heavy stench of alcohol became evident. She realized too late this wasn't just an insistent suitor.

'It's not like those animals know about common courtesy do they? They sure had no qualms stealing my Susan from me!'

'My name is not Susan.' Frisk kept her words calm, but felt decidedly uncomfortable at the exchange.

'Yet you came here with one of them! Don't think you were unwatched here in your dark corner, all smiles and showing leg as you shamelessly flirted with _that_. Of course, maybe that is just what you want. Do the dead do it for you? Perhaps you are a necrophiliac after all.'

Enough was enough. Frisk had tried talking this madman down, but she had enough troubling thoughts without him talking shit. Sans may have been a skeleton, but he was certainly not dead. Plus, some things just couldn't be allowed to slide.

'Maybe he has just the bone I need. Cause let me tell you, if you were half as much of an animal, your Susan wouldn't have even _thought_ about leaving.'

The male gave an inarticulate scream as he attempted to scrabble over the table to get to her, but alcohol is not the best thing for coordination. Getting stuck with silk and suddenly glowing blue sure doesn't help either. Frisk blinked hard to get rid of the white spots in her vision as both Sans and Muffet activated offensive magic _so_ close to her.

Sans had been feeling off since they lost contact, first weaker and then sort of muffled, but right now, she wouldn't have been able to tell the difference. With his fury, his magic was breathtaking. Anyone would see his left eye smoking an otherworldly cyan as his pupils seemed to be gone, and that was plenty scary enough, but Frisk could see much more. The usual tight coils of energy were unraveled, waving and arcing gracefully around Sans' body despite their smoke like consistency. Even unseen, the pressure of the magic's presence and intent made the air feel heavy, colder. Sometimes, two beams collided or brushed with each other, and black sparks flew before the strands simply evaporated and reformed on a different path.

Muffet made a spider call the police and began apologizing profusely, but Frisk was too dazed to pay much attention. If Sans had scared her upon first meeting him, he should have sent her fleeing in a panic right now. Instead his cold magic had her almost drugged with the intensity, making her feel slow and oddly disconnected from her own body. Ironically it was Sans placing his fury at the side to focus on her that let her recover some of her awareness. He rested his upper body on the back of Frisk's booth, which caused his skull to be parallel to hers and then made his pupils appear though the left remained much larger and a sharp blue color. He didn't face her, but gave her a sideways look, probably gauging her reaction and trying to avoid scaring her more. Heh, if he only knew.

'AREYOUALRIGHT?' His already low baritone had gone down an extra couple tones, probably a result of the aggressive growl thrumming deep in his ribcage. Frisk was quick to nod her affirmative.

'Yes, yes. I'm alright. I really should've known better than to taunt someone like him, but you guys got here just in time. Thanks.' Despite her assurances, a few tendrils of his magic slithered close. Despite the aggressive display, the energy coming for her held only worry and a deep seated protectiveness, so Frisk remained very still and let Sans do as he willed. She somehow got the impression his checking should've been undetectable, but her skin rose in goosebumps wherever the energy skimmed too close and made her feel pins and needles if touched by it. He must have found what he was seeking, for the growl finally tapered off and his energy began folding back on itself. The scowl and tight grip on the aggressor, however, remained.

'I am most sorry, I had no idea or I would have never dared send his stupid little token. I hope this won't keep you from our establishment, young one. I promise nothing like this will ever happen again.' Muffet turned to the skeleton. 'If you want to leave, you can. The authorities are on their way but I keep a good set of surveillance cameras and your waiter heard it all. I don't think they'll need any more evidence to charge this one.' He seemed indecisive, his eyes going from Frisk to the man still frozen in his magic.

'Oh no need to worry about him. My silk can hold prey much worthier than this pest.'

Finally, Sans moved to the opening of Frisk's booth and offered her a hand, palm up. She placed her own slightly trembling appendage in his, still feeling weird after the brush of his energy on her skin, but made sure to give him a smile. She wanted him assured that though shaken, she was not scared of him. The monster took full advantage of the offering and gently pulled to coax the woman to her feet, then kept pulling till she was standing as close as possible. He folded her into his arms, ensuring her front was to his ribs before bending to reach her ear

'Close your eyes…'

His voice was still a deep thrum, and Frisk didn't need to be told twice as his energy stuck at what seemed empty space and it actually ripped. Damn, that was new. She was very, very curious, but the still dazed feeling warned her against looking too closely. Frisk decided knowing just wasn't worth another drug-like spell and promptly burrowed as deep as she could into his chest. She could feel a great pressure, then slight vertigo, a flare of his magic and then nothing. She ventured a peek and was astonished to find herself in the lobby of her own building. It had been a long walk to get to the bistro, she knew. Yet here she suddenly was.

How unfair was it that Sans' magic included teleporting? Right. Sans. Who she was still clutching to. Frisk tried for casual as she disentangled one hand from his phalanges' tight grip… and the other from a rib, where she had seemingly managed to curl her fingers through the shirt. She was unsure if a direct grip on his ribcage was actually painful or not, but it sure made her feel as if she had been feeling him up of something. She was sure her blush was back, traitor.

Sans unwound his arms from around her but made no effort to step back from her. A quick peek showed his magic was back to its usual state, though still a bit weaker. He wasn't feeling any of the blind fury and almost animalistic intent from earlier, but he was feeling protective and a large dose of shame-shyness. A sudden bout of hot pain behind her eyes told Frisk in no uncertain terms that her Gift had had enough. No more magic for her.

Shy… shy… because of their previous embrace? Or maybe his going all ballistic before? He had kept any comments about her suddenly going all handsy to himself, which was highly suspicious. Even she could think of at least 3 related puns.

'Umm…. I am very sorry about what happened. Some luck to run into such a weirdo, but…. He sure helped make a point. Legally, there is no difference between you and me, but tibia honest, practice is another matter entirely. Even after all this years, monsters are a minority, and being a human running with a group of us can be dangerous… Never mind when it's one-and-one. I will understand if you'd rather be left a-bone, but I would like it if we went out again. You have my telebone.'

Frisk expected him to either give her the usual kiss or just plain leave, but the skeleton used their continued nearness to just bow down and put his teeth to her forehead. She swore she felt something like lips before she blinked and he was gone. Only the tingling leftover in her head proved he had even been there at all.

* * *

It would be at least a full hour of dissecting the date and trying to reach a decision before Frisk finally got the reason for Sans' sudden shyness in her lobby. In her zeal to challenge the bigot at Muffet's Frisk hadn't been precisely quiet. What's even worse, she had been so focused on what was in front of her she couldn't really pinpoint when Sans actually came in after the call, so it was very likely he heard her claims about his supposed prowess.

Her mother did always say that temper of hers would get her in trouble someday, but Frisk was fairly sure this sort of mortification wasn't what she had in mind.


	8. Chapter 8

We've got a shortie. Not quite satisfied with how this came out, but oh well. Expect a new chapter soon!

* * *

Frisk spent the next couple of days split between work and her thoughts. She eventually became restless at home and decided to go to her usual haunt, but when she caught herself nervously checking the door every time it opened she moodily went back home. Damned Sans chasing her from her own turf in her effort not to meet him till she was good and read. By day 4 Frisk decided enough was enough. She needed help.

*Ring... ring

'Hello?'

'Hello! How's it going?'

'Ooooh! Frisk my dear! So good to hear from you, all's good around here. Your mom decided she was feeling lonely and ended up buying a pup. Still a little ball of fur, actually. How are you doing kiddo?'

'I'm good, dad. Had a ton of work, which is why I hadn't called before...'

'They aren't overworking you, are they? 'Cause I'm sure the old firm could have a talk with them...'

'No dad, it's all ok. Nothing I couldn't handle, and the extra pay was good. Considering a pup or kitten for myself... Speaking of, is Mom around?'

'Sure is, wanna talk to her?'

'Please' Frisk heard his holler through the speaker. She didn't seem too keen till he cleared up it was you on the phone. A few minutes later, she could hear her mom's footsteps seemingly coming from the upper floor and soon came a voice that immediately helped settle her nerves.

'Frisk? How are you doing, Honey?' She told her pretty much the same thing she had to her father, and in turn, the woman promptly launched herself into a spiel about the new furry member of the family.

'... So I told your father, "Dear, you cannot name a dog..." ok, he's gone. So what did you really want to talk about?' Her mother was a sly woman.

'That obvious?' Frisk didn't need to see her mother to know the incredulous look she was getting in the next pregnant pause, so she took a deep breath and launched herself into the tale 'Ok, so... Mom, remember the skeleton I told you about months ago? The first one, not Paps...' The recounting took a while, Frisk making a concentrated effort to relate all she had noticed, weird reactions and wayward magic included

'... and then he just kissed my forehead and was gone. Gone, just like that. I haven't contacted him or any of the gang since then. Mom... I don't know what to do.'

'What do you want to do? 'Cause this monster sure seems interested.'

'I don't know if he just wants me because-'

'That's not what I asked, dear. Forget all the extras, and your old fears and subsequent promises. I am not saying they are unimportant, just that they aren't the first priority.'

'... ... (sigh) I... I am intrigued. I wouldn't say he is the best thing to ever happen, cause he sure has some flaws. Has to be the most unpredictable person I've ever met, and I am not sure I want to date someone who may just decide to up and disappear for a few weeks or months at a time without even a warning, I don't work that way. But… he was a perfect gentleman during the date. His only family is his brother, and they evidently adore each other, as far as I know, he virtually raised Paps, and Papyrus just has to be the sweetest, most selfless being ever. He is... interesting, cultured and capable to keep a conversation going and make me laugh...'

Her mother chuckled. 'Well Frisk, I can say it's been a long time since I last heard you talk about a man like this. You do remember, though, that monsters are monogamous, right? It is obviously too soon, but accepting him and having the relationship work would tie you to him. For some, this is a relief, but I don't think you'd be truly calm with such ties. Not from the start, at least'

'Yeeeah. Mom, he's old. Like, pre-barrier old. And both he and his brother behave like young adults. I'm not sure if I am more intimidated by the prospect of his aging or the... sheer responsibility of a monster. What if I say yes and then meet someone else? What if it doesn't feel right like with all the others? Plus the occasional hate-group like recently demonstrated.'

'You know this isn't as bad an issue as it could be...'

'But Mom!'

'But nothing. We are your parents, it is the natural order of things for us to be gone long before your time comes. I wouldn't have it any other way, and neither would your father Frisk. I can't predict if he will be able to make you happy, but that's what courtships are for, you know? Make sure you have a long one so you don't have doubts if things become more... serious. There is also the thing with your previous opinions. I don't suppose those have changed, have they?'

'No, they haven't. I am very unsure of his motivations, and I don't care if it's selfish, but I refuse to be just the means to an end as much as I did in my teenage years. Still... is it fair of me to make a decision based on assumptions? I never really asked. If my fears prove true, then I'll cut it off with him, but what if they don't?'

'Then, should everything else be good, you'll keep dating him and considering when to spill the beans.'

'Mom... wouldn't it bother you? You and dad could have gotten the money and recognition...'

'We didn't care about it then, and we sure don't now. If you happen to find your happiness with a monster, so be it. It will, however, have been on your terms. You won't feel pressured to it, nor have doubts. That... can't be bought Honey. You called asking for advice, I say you confront him about his motives, and if they prove true, relax and enjoy the experience. I may get my grandchildren yet'

'Moooom!' Frisk still chuckled as they said their goodbyes. Her mother had proven herself very wise in matters of the heart before, so Frisk trusted her advice implicitly. She had a terrible habit of trying to guess too far into the future, often creating imaginary troubles in the process; the older woman always helped her put things back in perspective. Frisk was no stranger to romance, she had tried several times to find that someone special. Each and every time, things had eventually fallen apart, sometimes due to her, sometimes due to her partner, and her mom was always there to dry her tears and help her back to her own feet.

Sans being a monster brought a slew of complications actually not forethought for a change, but very much palpable. But Frisk was interested. Perhaps the skeleton could prove her misgivings unfounded. It was now time to get some answers.

To: Sans

So... when are you free? Friday afternoon good? 7:45PM


	9. Chapter 9

First things first: while 'blahblah' means speaking, I'll use "blahblah" for mental comparisons. This is not said out loud! I actually have some notes at the end of the chapter. May clear some things for you :)

* * *

Friday proved itself one of the sunniest days of the year so far, but Frisk met Sans at nightfall. She had thought the first date nerve-wracking, but it had nothing on this one. Despite being better prepared, she wasn't quite sure yet how to question the skeleton without making him too suspicious or be rude.

Again Sans was very punctual. He again wore a dark button down, but Frisk was a bit surprised at the black leather jacket she could see over his shoulder. Hadn't he said himself to be mostly unaffected by temperature? It made much more sense when the skeleton took her downstairs and led her to a motorcycle. It was a huge Harley Davidson, mostly a classic black but with what appeared to be cyan thunder running down its sides. Frisk couldn't help the slight smile at the color chosen, though found she couldn't blame him; it was a pretty shade.

'I was thinking of a movie night at the downtown mall, but it is a bit too far for a stroll. If you prefer, though, I could take us through… a shortcut. Like last time.'

Frisk eyed the metal beast with apprehension. She couldn't deny it was pretty, beautiful even, and the warmer weather would probably make it a comfy ride, but she had never before gotten on one.

'I can't say I've ever even tried to ride.'

'Don't worry about it. I may be bone to be wild, but am a responsible driver.' He opened the seat and gave her a helmet. 'Here, I am even ready to protect your skull-tural self.'

Frisk took the offered protection with a burning face. Oh well. Physically, humans were much hardier than monsters, no matter how powerful. And Sans was still in one piece…. Or well… as much as a skeleton could manage, so how bad of a driver could he be?

'Ok… how do we go about his?' She could've sworn Sans' smile actually grew as he straddled the bike in a single movement and used his legs to keep it from leaning sideways. Then he turned to her.

'You go here, behind me. Feet here, and here. I'd advice placing your left foot here and then swinging over.'

'Hmm… won't it topple if I lean so much on one side?'

'Heh. Not with me here, dear.' Still not fully convinced, Frisk none-the-less followed the skeleton's instructions. Indeed, even with her full weight, the bike barely tilted, which allowed her to breathe a relieved sigh as she struggled a bit to seat herself. Finally situated, she put her helmet on. And…. An issue arose

'So… where do I hold on?'

'There's plenty of bones to choose from, of course.'

Hoping with all she had that he wouldn't feel how cold her hands suddenly were, Frisk carefully placed her hands over the skeleton's shoulders. Sans would have none of that, and carefully took her hands into his own phalanges and placed them around his middle. His… actually there middle. Huh? The female was expecting to meet a spine, instead, it felt no different from a human midriff. It raised a ton of questions, though it did explain how his clothes seemed to fit despite Sans having no tissue… or at least she thought so after catching a glimpse of his brother's spine and upper hip bones once. Before she could decide how rude asking would be, Sans had turned the motor on. The bike roared to life beneath them and the skeleton wasted no time coasting it out from the parking position and into gear.

Startled by the sudden noise, Frisk needed no prompting to morph her ginger grip into a much firmer one. After the first few minutes, she began getting more comfortable with the noise and sensation and actually began paying attention to her surroundings. Sans was keeping his word, neither speeding nor trying to fit between cars. The sensation of wind on her hands made it very clear that despite the nice weather, it may have been windy enough to make her cold if not for the male's broad back being an effective shield. Truth be told, Sans somehow radiated warmth even through both their clothes. Did magic generate heat on its own? Without a metabolism his bones should've kept cool, but there was no denying he was a veritable fountain of energy, and his magic seemed to focus on where she pressed to him. Frisk was suddenly glad she could only feel the light electric shock of his magic with direct skin to bone contact or she may have just lost her grip on him and fallen off.

Curious, Frisk found herself observing his hands for a huge part of the ride, the sight of his naked phalanges and almost dainty wrist bones a novel one. Being behind him and thus able to observe without his knowledge was proving quite nice. She wasn't sure, but she thought his bones might be different from hers. Not only did his bones seem thick and sturdy, but she was almost sure there should have been more of them. How many did the human wrist have? 7? 8? She only counted five…

By the time they made it to their destination, Frisk had decided she really liked his vehicle. Only when trying to dismount did she realize their closeness, her front and thighs flush to his body. It was an awkward affair even despite his hand, held palm up to help her balance. If he found her choice to keep the helmet on for a few seconds after getting off weird, he made no comment.

Sans offered her his arm as soon as the helmets were placed back to their respective places, and Frisk had to bite a slight chuckle. Of course. He had been alive when offering a lady his elbow was actually customary, and it sure seemed an almost unconscious action. She may have found it slightly weird on a human, but who was she to criticize? Taking the offered limb, they walked side by side into the huge shopping conglomerate.

'Eye am not sure. What do you feel like watching, Frisk?' Choosing the movie had been oddly painless. Despite leaving the choice to her, Sans sure seemed relieved as she scoffed at the romantic comedy and chose the first part of a fantasy novel adaptation instead. She liked a good romance story as much as the next female, but she had to be in the mood for it and Frisk had found few of the latest ones were good anymore. During the film, Sans kept his body leaning on her armrest, and near the end, got brave enough to grab a hold of her hand, but made no further move. Not having to fend off an octopus was a relief, but she would admit she didn't expect such from the monster at her side. For all his casualness he seemed oddly careful with her. He didn't keep a hold of her when the movie ended, and despite her hand feeling pins and needles after such prolonged contact with him, Frisk found herself oddly disappointed.

It was early enough yet, so she suggested some coffee. Sans made slight fun of her ('Feeling depresso without your daily Espresso?') but actually exited the mall to take her to a cozier place a couple blocks down. They were the only patrons in, probably because it was a Friday night. That was alright with Frisk. It was time to attack.

'So, Sans, as far as I know, you are actually pre-barrier, right?'

He raised an eye ridge at her. 'You wound me, my dear. Plus I thought it was rude to ask?'

Her laugh was unavoidable. 'I am quite sure you're not a lady, Sans. (He actually pouted at that) But, that's not where I was going at all. What I mean is… after so many years, why me?'

Were it not for the seriousness of the question, Frisk would've barked another laugh when Sans took a hurried drink from his mug in an effort to gain some time and ended up panting to cool his burnt… what did he burn actually? He had no tongue!

She was unsure whether his answer calmed or scared her. 'Frisk, what do you know about monsters' mating?'

.

.

…. Just kidding! Read on

She took a moment to gather her thoughts. She knew more than most, but was unsure if she could reveal so without raising suspicion about the whys. His magic was certainly distracting, swirling madly and seeming a bit more "incorporeal" than its usual wispiness. With the restless movement, its cold feel was more acute.

'I know all monsters are strictly monogamous. Once bonded, they'll stay faithful to their chosen, no matter what. Some have been known to dust if their Mate dies. Hmm… all monsters are compatible between each other, no matter how different they may look, and they can choose humans too, though that is a bit more hit-and-miss... Sans, what are you trying to get at?'

'Well… so far so good. Indeed all monsters can mate, and we'll stand by our choice. Whereas humans are very… physical, made mostly out of matter, monsters are mostly magic. This brings some… side effects to call it somehow. Our magic is sometimes just… attracted to someone.' Frisk was amazed. She knew monsters somehow decided who to approach, but had never dared ask one to learn all this.

'This happens to help us in our search for a companion, it means the individual could be a potential mate. There is obviously much more involved, as just a magical compatibility is not enough to make a monster choose; the individual must be compatible in personality too and agreeable to the union, at the very least.' Sans suddenly found swirling his coffee with a spoon terribly interesting. 'My magic is… very fond of you, patella the truth. That had never happened before.'

Aaand Frisk's coffee had just become just as interesting as his. What did you answer to that? "Oh" seemed terribly inadequate after his almost pun-free spiel, and "thanks" just too self-absorbed. It was a shame neither noticed how they looked, each bent over their beverage and with a vibrant blush.

'I can't decide if that's very flattering or just too weird' was what finally came out of her mouth. There. Uncompromising enough, right? She watched from under her bangs as the skeleton stole a look at her face, and must have noticed the brilliant blush, for his magic went from blizzard to gentle first snow. There was no trace of deception in his magic, so her Gift wasn't a factor there. The realization made her heart relocate to her throat. 'But I appreciate you trying to explain. Having magic is sure strange.'

His deep chuckle sent the poor muscle into a frantic beat. 'You have no idea. It can be very purr-suasive' In all truth, it did put things in perspective for Frisk. She had always thought she had a fair grasp on what having magic might be like because of her sensitivity to it. This explanation brought it home that no, she had no comparison after all. The silence that stretched out while she mulled this, however, wasn't as comfortable as usual, so the woman decided to break it.

'Speaking of, are you a cat-person or a dog-person?' Sans gave her a confused glance at first, but was smart enough to realize she was steering them to lighter subjects and shot her a grateful smile before answering. The rest of the night went without incident.

By the time they decided to go back it was late-ish, and much windier than upon their arrival. Before getting on the motorcycle, Sans wordlessly gave Frisk his leather jacket. Given his previous chivalrous actions, it shouldn't have surprised her, but she couldn't help her appreciation for the gesture. As soon as she was situated behind him, the woman nestled into the stolen garment. It didn't just keep his residual warmth, but a mix of cologne and a muskier undertone with… pine? She inhaled deeply and decided it was a nice scent.

Back at her own building, Sans didn't just help her dismount but made sure to walk her to her door. 'Am eye seeing you again?' Somehow, Frisk disliked that he felt the need to ask, though she understood he thought he had put a lot on her plate tonight.

Frisk valiantly fought temptation and gave his jacket back. 'Of course you wheel.' She had always thought Sans kept a permanent smile on his face, but now that she saw a true one she couldn't help but think his usual expression a poor imitation. Not only did it light his whole face, but even his magic seemed to dance with his relieved happiness. He leant down for their customary kiss goodbye, and Frisk found her mouth somehow right at the corner of that brilliant smile. This close, she felt something like a hum vibrate deep within the skeleton before he rose back to his full height and turned back to his bike with a last 'goodbye'.

Before taking the elevator, Frisk turned back to see Sans, and caught him still almost at her door, bringing the just returned garment up to his nasal cavity as his shoulders rose and fell on a deep inhalation.

She was sure she looked like the Cheshire Cat all the way up to her abode.

* * *

Notes: The carpals (wrist bones) are actually 8

In case someone didn't get it, the heart is actually a muscle


	10. Chapter 10

I'm so sorry about the lateness, but I'm back.

* * *

Circumstance would make Frisk see Sans a mere couple days after their date. She found out first hand that the gossip vine sure worked efficiently in her monster circle; Undyne's message had a decidedly teasing undertone, and her confirming Sans' assistance didn't help. This was a well known yearly event, a weekend fair-like celebration where monsters commemorated another year aboveground, but it would be her first time attending with monster themselves. Her friends all seemed excited about it, and Frisk saw no harm obliging.

Though a friendly get-together with the full gang, Frisk couldn't help paying special attention to her outfit and light makeup. Fortunately there was no-one present to notice that she took far more time to ready herself than was usual and she wasn't giving the fish woman any more ammo.

So it was with some jitters (and an unavoidable grin) that Frisk rode to the classically monster side of town, un-amazed to find it much livelier than most other days. Monsters had been mixed into the full city well before her time, but that hadn't always been the case, and this was still the delegation with the highest non-human inhabitation ratio. She parked her trusty blue old mustang and walked the rest of the way to Above Park. The King's ability to name things (or lack thereof) was legendary, but the humans had found it so funny that the moniker had stuck despite it having an actually appropriate name. A pack of running children ran ahead of her, both human and monster young decked in stripes as per the monster tradition.

Finding the gang actually took some time, the park and closest streets closed off to vehicular traffic and brimming with both monsters and humans. Funny, but Frisk had never truly realized how much the gang stuck out on a crowd until they suddenly didn't. It was also very odd to be unable to just feel them out, but such a high concentration of magic made it very tough to single out any particularities. A call of her name above the music made her turn her head and there they were, a scarlet-faced Alphys waving from her perch above her Mate's shoulders. Papy greeted her with his usual enthusiasm, lifting her clear off the ground with his hug, and Undyne bent down so both monsters could give her a kiss. Sans was the last, bending so she could reach his cheek. His deep voice caressed her ear as he greeted her 'Hey there, I was getting bonely'. Feeling adventurous, Frisk made sure to kiss at the corner of his perpetual grin, satisfied when she heard his breath hitch at the action. Undyne's sly look as they separated told her the exchange hadn't gone as unnoticed as she'd have hoped, but she just shrugged at the fish, unapologetic. If she could make Alphys a sputtering red mess by whispering in her ear, then Frisk sure could tease Sans a bit too. Undyne gave a toothy grin in response to her mild challenge before giving an enthusiastic bellow 'All right punks! Let's get this party started!'

As they began roaming the multiple attractions and commerces, Sans managed to distract Frisk enough that they ended up walking a few paces behind the rest. Realizing what the skeleton had done, she sent him a half hearted glare, at which he merely shrugged. The parallel to her own recent behaviour wasn't lost on Frisk. Fine. He wanted to play? Then he better play right. Spying what appeared to be an unattended booth of doughnuts, she took Sans' phalanges to pull him over. The now-expected electric jolt at the contact ran through her arm, but still Frisk noticed a resistance when her sudden pulling surpassed the skeleton's arm reach that just… disappeared suddenly. Sure, he was taller than she was, but how heavy could someone just bones be? Seemingly, the answer was "enough to be unmovable unless he allowed it". It still somehow made a fond smile rise to her lips that he made sure to walk slow enough that their arms remained outstretched between them, giving the impression that she was pulling her unwilling companion along. As Frisk had thought, this stand belonged to Muffet's baked goods, though the spider woman herself was nowhere to be found. Her tiny helpers still got the job done, and as Frisk munched on a slice of pie, she "casually" forgot to let go of the bony hand in hers. Sans gave her a sideway look, but remained silent as they walked back to the group. There. _Now_ it was properly done.

Frisk was sure the rest of the guys saw their linked hands based on the frequent looks they got, but no-one said a thing. Almost an hour later, she was happily watching Papyrus and Undyne try their best to outdo each other on a strength game (how the skeleton could even compete with the decidedly lean former Captain was anyone's guess). Neither seemed too interested in the prize, but sure seemed happy suplexing progressively larger boulders. Must have been a Guard thing. A large aura approaching made Frisk tear her eyes from the dynamic duo, and just in time, for the King was at their side.

'Howdy! I see my former Captain finally found a contestant…' Huh? Didn't the royal family lead some events in the fair? This seemed… too casual

'Yea, my bro seemed thrilled to pieces'

'Frisk, would you mind terribly if I kept you from your friends for a few minutes? There is someone I'd like you to meet. I assure you, Sans, that she'll be perfectly safe.'

That sounded a bit suspicious, truth be told, specially from someone who knew about her Gift. Was he aware that she had begun going out with his bodyguard? Seemed like it with his assurance about her safety… either way, misgivings or not, she couldn't really say no without a reason.

'Of course not, King Asgore. Sans, tell them where I went please? I'll call you in a bit to catch up to you guys'

As they walked away from the contest area and closer to the attractions for the younger attendees, the King half chided her

'I'm pretty sure you know I prefer being called by my name, dear'

'Sorry, it's a habit. You're called "King Asgore" or "majesty" on all the media, so it's sort of stuck.'

The tall monster gave a deep sigh. 'Yea, even after all this years humans have kept up a ton of formalities around the title, despite monster insisting that's not how we do things. Probably because you still have your own royalty, at least on some countries.'

The King was sure known to spend a lot of time with his people, one-to-one. Even now, as youngsters ran exxitedly and tossed Asgore a greeting he seemed to know everyone's name. His wife, Queen Toriel was known for her strong motherly side, and a tendency to want to feed everyone. It was no surprise that she was often cooking at massive orphanage or homeless shelters. They were kind, gentle rulers, uncaring about their supposed rank.

Soon, the pair had made it to an area with benches around a grassy area, full of Monkey bars and other jungle gym constructs. Several children, both monster and human, frolicking under careful adult supervision. Who were they supposed to be meeting here? The huge king led her to an occupied bench. There sat, amazingly enough, a man. Frisk still felt her shoulders sag in relief.

'Marcus?'

'Hello Asgore! How are you?'

'I'm good, thanks. Keeping an eye on Rosie?'

'Yea, you know I like keeping her close to her aunts and uncles. She also seems very close to Ysena.'

At this, the king gave him a half-stern look 'They are too young Marcus, it might mean nothing.'

'Yea, yea I know. Can't blame me for hoping though!' At that, the monarch just shook his head fondly. They sure seemed familiar with each other.

'Marcus, this is Frisk. I… would like you two to have a chat, if that's alright with you?'

'Of course, I'm always happy to help if I can. Nice to meet ya, would you like to sit?'

Frisk did take the offered seat, but Asgore excused himself and left. Seemed this would be a human discussion after all.

'So… I'm not quite sure where to start. Funny, not the first time Asgore asks something like this from me, and I never know what to say. You'd think I'd learn my lesson and get a script huh?'

Frisk couldn't help a gentle smile at his flustered look. Marcus was around her age, with black hair and the greenest eyes she'd ever seen. He was tall but thin, and always seemed to have a smile ready.

'What's your story? Anything in particular you need to know?'

'Umm… I was with some friends when Asgore suddenly said there was someone he wanted me to meet. I'm a bit unsure as to why….'

'Well then… are you a Chosen? A prospect? A Mate?'

Her heart was suddenly going a mile a minute despite it being a question. Asgore knew she was Gifted, but she was neither a Chosen nor mated….

'I am… dating a monster. It's still very recent.'

'No marks yet, huh?' Frisk was quick to shake her head, but a rebel blush still painted her cheeks, and the male gave a light chuckle in answer. Suddenly, all levity was gone from his features.

'I can tell there's more. There's something you're hiding and unwilling to tell, but it's ok. I'm guessing this secrecy is why you were sent to me. I am not going to try and change your mind, you're reasons are your own. But keep in mind there are always two sides to any story, and us humans aren't very good listening to monster-kind.'

Marcus removed his elbows from his thigs and sat up. He gave a surreptitious look around the playground and turned his right hand so it laid palm up and between them both. Suddenly, Frisk's Gift flared, warning her as a potent wave of energy washed over the male beside her, close enough to rise her skin in goosebumps. When the wave reached his elbow, it coalesced into magic. It seemed green, and reminded her of a jungle and dappled sunlight. She only had a moment to sense the magic before a ball of flame sparked to life in his outstretched hand. Had she been unable to feel it, the fire's unnatural green tint would've left it clear there was something magic going on here.

There hadn't been one in generations, but Frisk knew what she had felt. His energy didn't come from a bond with a monster mate, but from his own Soul.

'You're a Mage….' She breathed out even as the flame frizzled out, taking with it his energy. He felt like a normal man again.

Marcus' smirk seemed pleased.

'Let me tell you a story….'


	11. Chapter 11

Tons of text, I am so sorry, but it was needed. Clearing things up

* * *

 _'Let me tell you a story…_

Marcus leaned back on the bench and crossed his legs. He closed his eyes for a moment, gathering his thoughts. 'As you surely know, Monsters, though capable of amazing marvels thanks to their magic, are actually fairly frail. Glass canons if you will. It is not surprising that they lost the war against us all those years back. Their magic allowed their smaller numbers to make a full battalion disappear or plain flee in fear, but once the mages went on the offensive… they weren't just outnumbered, but out powered too,' Frisk noticed his smile seemed to fall at that. He looked… guilty. 'In the end, it only took 7 individuals to win the war; with their King and strongest commanders suddenly trapped underground, those left on the surface were lost and uncoordinated. They were easy pickings. The exact dates of the war are not known, but estimated in the middle medieval age. Post-barrier, some religions made their damnedest to burn all evidence of monsters, and they were so successful we ended up believing all that talk about magic and fighting dragons and other such menaces were the product of overactive imagination and not enough education.

But… what happened with the mages? Merlin and Morgana, and the other generations that should've come afterwards? Where did the Mages go? At first, the theories said that the witch hunts happened. Without a record of the "threat" that slept beneath Mt. Ebbot, it only took a few generations for those stories to be taken as fantasy, and that left the magicals without a job. And humans don't have the best track-record when it comes to dealing with minorities we don't understand. They were hunted to extinction, just like the monsters that escaped their lock up.'

The story was well known by now and part of all basic education. Frisk had grown knowing the monsters had been locked up behind a man-made magical barrier to reemerge in the middle of the 1800's to humanity's amazement. A full race had been forgotten, lost beneath miles of soil and man's fickle memory. Mages, magic and the barrier, however, were much shadier subjects. Monsters were so much magic and so little matter that Physicists still scratched their heads over how they weren't just blown over with a gust of wind, or weren't light enough to be carried over a child's shoulders. There were no records over how the barrier was made, or when. It was all… theories, each crazier than the last.

'I don't believe it.' Frisk raised an eyebrow at that. Now _that_ was news to her.

'I know for a fact that truly hurting a mage takes some serious effort, so tying one and burning it to death? Our very magic makes it impossible, and it is known that many people lost their lives on those stakes. Also… bats as a sign of magic? Cats? Sure, familiars do happen, but the Church's methods just don't seem very effective. So, the hunted-to-extinction theory just doesn't hold up. The lack of trusty records back then makes magic-blood tracking very hard, since we don't know for a fact who were true mages… With one notorious exception. Some extra digging suggests that a few generations after the best estimates of the barrier, the descendants of the Cursed Seven began actively intermarrying. Both within the same family and to the other 6, yet there are no records of another true magical born. Worse yet, it seems the barrier fell when the bloodlines of the 7 casters disappeared. Despite a ton of research and millions of dollars spent on cutting edge tech and genetic studies, not one possible descendant of the Seven has been found.'

'But you are here.' Marcus gave her a mischievous smile, and took a moment to gaze at his daughter over by the swings.

'I am. I swear there's a reason for my sudden history lesson, Frisk. The past between the races shaped this present, and in my experience, Asgore sends the confused or scared ones my way. Chosen or Prospects who dislike their sudden role, or who fear being thrust into a situation they don't want. My humanity seems to help.' He sounded amused at that, but Frisk couldn't truly blame them.

'The reason why Chosen exist is common knowledge. Though magic allows monsters to just bypass many biologic principles, they can't avoid all of them. Even with the added advantage that all mated pairs can breed, regardless of their genders, we still only trapped roughly half of an already decimated populace. Not only that, but all mated humans were killed, knowing it would make the monster bound to them Fall. The soul-bound may be cute and even romantic, but it's also a huge disadvantage from a genetic point of view, and over 500 years without new blood took their toll. Their plight is no secret; if born in the Underground breeding is hard and the few younglings who survive are greatly diminished, their magic stores smaller than their parents' and almost laughable when compared to their great-grandparents'. Unfortunately, that's the majority of the current populace. Mating a human doesn't just allow for new blood but grants the soulling the naturally hardy soul of their human parent without making them any less of a monster… But not all humans can successfully Mate a monster. Most of our Souls, though powerful, can't accept magic and the bond fails before it can even anchor.'

'And so the Chosen became _a thing._ ' Frisk couldn't quite keep the bitterness out of her voice despite her best efforts. Sensing the question in Marcus' eyes, she turned to stare at the children, frolicking and laughing without a care in the world.

'A Chosen is very valuable to monster society. They are hope for the future, and monsters try to make the transition as easy as possible, but they didn't understand that human customs had changed so much. At first, paying a bride price seemed the usual thing to do, since they'd be all but removing the female from their family and maybe even people for the good of their own race, and such payment might help ease her guilt at no longer helping her parents out. They had no idea it would end up warping human views on the Chosen; both an honor to the family as wealth brought respect and power and a mere possession to be bought. It became so traditional monsters have been unable to remove this "dowry" on neither males or females, though it brings quite a wreath of trouble. Some Chosen come from families known for it, and not only does the family wealth come from this arrangements, but they are reared knowing of their future. They are very willing, but it's only a duty to them and monsters sometimes find that off putting. Most are lucky finds, teenagers or young adults who suddenly find their whole life upside down and the future uncertain with a different species by their side. They are often scared and uncooperative. Many feel weighted down by the seemingly titanic task before them…. Most feel obligated by that damn money.

My grandparents were of those.'

Wait… grandparent **S**?

'Both finds, they met during the "tutorials", in-depth lessons on monster society, behaviour and anatomy obligatory to all Chosen. What began as camaraderie over their uncertain future eventually blossomed into something else. Neither felt truly comfortable pursuing it, knowing their respective families had gotten a hefty sum over their cooperation, and marrying another human wasn't part of the agreement. Fortunately, their strict monogamy makes monsters have different views on romance, and when they noticed the pair's Souls resonated they freed my grandparents from their agreement. They were, however, strongly encouraged to stay in contact with the community, and at first it was unclear why. Until their son turned out a Chosen himself.'

Frisk had forgotten she wasn't looking at Marcus a while back, and now hung to his every word. Despite most of her monster knowledge coming from either Chosen or Mates, she had never heard anything like this. The female had always assumed once found, no Chosen had a choice… or at most their choice was limited to which Monster they preferred. Even worse, Marcus stood, fully human before her. As far as she knew all interspecies matings resulted in monster young, which worked well given the situation. Had they allowed a second generation to renounce the deal?

A bunny walking towards them at a fast clip caught her attention, it was a woman with pretty, light gray fur and the brightest green eyes. Behind her, a couple kits excitedly greeted Marcus' daughter as she hugged them back despite her being younger by a couple years. As soon as the monster was close enough, Marcus unfurled to his full height and hugged her tight. True to her kind, the rabbit was much taller than Frisk herself but was still dwarfed by the man. Was this his Mate? Frisk could feel a bond throbbing in delight at their reunion, but it didn't look like Undyne and Alphy's. Perhaps because of his status as a Mage?

'I missed you dear!' the newcomer spoke, still holding the taller man.

'I'm so sorry, I just couldn't come sooner…' Marcus untangled, but kept a hold on the woman's upper arms.

'It's ok. How's Anne doing?' Rosie calling out in a foreign tongue distracted everyone, and as the child ran over excitedly, the Rabbit knelt in preparation. Marcus' child couldn't be older than 6, and her striped dress and bouncy blonde pigtails made her look absolutely precious. As the child got closer, Frisk began noticing something. She had originally thought the child's ringlets to be a very light platinum blond, but as she came closer, it became apparent that it was just platinum. Rosie had a beautiful headful of shiny, silver hair that complimented her blue eyes nicely.

The woman exchanged some words with the child, but Frisk was too distracted to notice what they were saying. The pieces were fitting, but she wasn't sure she liked the full picture. The monster had bright green eyes, as did Marcus, and gray fur like Rosie's hair. Could it be?

'-this is Frisk,' her name being called pulled her from la-la land, 'Frisk, this is Amaretta, my mother.'

It could.

'Nice to meet you.'

'Oh no, pleasure's all mine. I seem to have interrupted, I'm so sorry. I'll be on my way. Marcus, dear, meet you in a bit?'

'Sure Mom, as soon as we're done.'

With a last smile, the woman left towards the jungle gym with Rosie still happily settled over her hip.

'How- how did that even happen? I thought all interspecies…'

'Ended with Monster progeny? Yes, that's usually how it goes. But Dad was an only child, and the last member of an old family. When he mated my Mom, he commented that his only regret was that the line would die with him. And then I happened; in Monster reproduction, intent is everything.'

'And you are… a threat. The biggest one even.'

'Yes. I am the last Mage. Or the first. You see, Monsters knew why Mages went extinct. Humans may have the raw Soul power, but Monsters have the close link that converts that energy into magic.'

'Mages are hybrids!' It was suddenly so clear, Frisk wondered why she had never thought it before.

'Yup. Without Monsters, as the blood was thinned out with every generation, Magic slipped from Mankind's fingers. It may seem that Monsters got the best deal with this whole Chosen affair, but in all truth it is a double edged sword; the only thing that can save their race is also the key to unlocking their worst enemy. In the end, no story is black or white, despite what the media and urban legends may try to portray. They aren't just reaping rewards from this nor are the Chosen just expensive wombs. Monsters can't bond with someone just because they must, even if they wanted to. There has to be love first, and they can't force a human who doesn't love them back to mate and breed. The result could very well be their downfall.' The mage stretched, a bit stiff after spending so long unmoving.

'I am lucky. I can have no doubt that I am the product of love, married the love of my life, have a beautiful, healthy daughter and another baby is on its way. I grew surrounded by Monsters and they know what I am, yet have been nothing but kind and supportive. I have met more Chosen and Prospects than I can count, and let me tell you something: it is not my decision to make, but I would really like to see Rosie mated someday. I know she'd be as safe and cared for as can be. I don't know your story, but I hope hearing mine helped somehow. Now, if you'll allow me, I should go greet my little brothers.'

And with that he left Frisk in favor of going with Amaretta and her two kits, the children clearly excited to see him. Frisk had never wanted to become a Chosen, she resented the seeming loss of freedom and lack of choice. She refused to be measured by the worth of her potential as a breeder, and didn't want to feel her Mate or Husband was at her side because of anything other than that he loved her for her. But if she was honest, truly honest, she had always liked the idea of a partner who wound remain loyal to her and only her, who would literally mourn her death till his own like Monsters did. As the sort-of-girlfriend of a skeleton, in all truth, she was a Prospect already, a possible future Mate. The idea didn't bother her as it would have a couple years ago. And that was ok.

She pulled out her phone to text Sans. She was ready to go back to the gang.

* * *

BTW, kits are bunny babies. The more you know


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the long wait, broke an ankle and for a while everything took ages to accomplish :(

Time to sail!

* * *

After the enlightening talk with Marcus, Frisk and the gang spent an enjoyable afternoon at the fair. Grown woman she might be, but Frisk sure blushed when Sans aced a shooting booth to give her the plushie she'd thought she'd been discreet about eyeing to the whistles and catcalls from the rest of the gang. Even shy Alphys made a ruckus! To be fair, the prize was a pretty T-rex skeleton toy which now proudly called her headboard home. Sans' seeming ease at managing to hit so many moving targets despite his usual laziness made her wonder though, perhaps he was a long distance fighter?

After a dinner full of jokes and banter, Sans insisted on accompanying her home. Being away from the multitude made it pretty clear that whatever had been dampening his magic was gone. Used to it or not, Sans felt every bit as imposing as on day one, but the expected fear failed to skate down her spine. Once at her door he used careful phalanges to tilt her head up and bent close while staring deep into her eyes. It took her a full night's rest to realize he was abusing his own gift to gauge her mood. In her momentary distraction with the lights that made up his eyes he must have come to a decision, for the next thing she was aware of was a powerful shock of magic as his mouth met hers.

The first touch was just a peck before he allowed a hair's breath between their faces. When Frisk didn't pull back, he came back with renewed purpose. Her eyes fell closed and she unfroze, pulling a hand up into his cervicals. Despite all her attention being elsewhere, the alien sensation under her fingers reminded her to be gentle, unsure how sensitive bones actually were. Sans had no lips in the traditional sense, but the "edges" of his mouth though thin were pliant and mobile as they brushed firmly but undemanding against her mouth. It only lasted a moment before a gentle nip to Frisk's lower lip marked the end.

Her heart pounded like a trapped hummingbird, but beneath Sans' slanted grin she could feel the agitated hum of his magic, letting her known he wasn't as unaffected as he was trying to portray. He gripped her hand and kissed its back with a murmured goodnight before he blipped away.

That night her head was a flurry of thoughts just chasing each other until sleep claimed her. By the next day, Frisk had realized a skeleton had kissed her, and she liked it. Worded like that, she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not…

* * *

By Wednesday, she heard from Sans while she was in the phone with her mother. Not only had she been making a terrible job of assuring her nothing new had gone on, but the subconscious girly squeal ratted her out.

Sans:

Knock Knock. 12:13AM

Who's there? 12:14AM

Sans:

Butch, Jimmy and Joe. 12:14AM

Butch, Jimmy, and Joe Who? 12:15AM

Sans:

Butch your arms around me, Jimmy a kiss, and let's Joe. 12:15AM

Lol! So we Joe-ing somewhere? 12:15AM

Sans:

I'm at work right now, but was wondering if

you wanna meet me at 2? Your cafe? 12:16AM

Sure. See ya latte 12:17AM

Sans:

;) 12:18 AM

Frisk gave a hurried goodbye to her mother, promising to call with the actual full gossip the next day and promptly texted her best friend the news as she hurried into the shower. Moving away from Chara had been rough, but they kept in touch and were still thick as thieves. Even knowing her joking ways didn't stop Frisk from facepalming at her answer:

Chara:

Let me know if u jump his bones ;) ;) :D 12:25AM

Girl, you're the worst 12:25AM

Still, Chara's help was appreciated to choose her outfit, a cute forest green blouse and light blue jeans coupled with heels. Through some conscious effort, Frisk arrived a few minutes late and true to form, Sans was already sitting. The monster rose as soon as she came close and Frisk spent a moment to admire the charcoal suit he wore, fitted to perfection. How could someone made entirely of bones even fill a suit? Still, there was no denying he looked good in it.

'Hey'

'Hey…. Getting bonely? Sorry I kept you waiting,' Frisk apologized. Feeling bit unsure as to what happened now, she slightly swayed in place until Sans bent and calmly pecked her lips in greeting. Her pleased smile was undeniable and his magic all but sang in answer.

'Nah, hadn't bean here long. Not very glamorous, I know, but could only escape the daily grind for so long.'

'That's ok… it's good to see you' If his perpetual grin rose to ridiculous proportions, neither mentioned it, but Frisk found it an acceptable reward for her bravery. Getting him to truly smile filled her with determination.

'So… any idea what you want? I can go get our orders.'

It only took her a moment to decide she was in the mood for fettuccine, and as soon as he came back, Frisk decided it was high time to question him a bit.

'Have you been working for the King long?'

'Hmm… been some years now. Paps got hired a couple years after me.'

'I am still a bit amazed he is in such a line of work, truth be told'

'That worries you?'

'A bit…' Sans' eyelights seemed to dim a bit and his chest expanded with a breath, but Frisk continued before a single word came out 'I don't doubt his abilities, but he seems too gentle to really hurt someone.'

Looking like she had taken the wind out of his sails, the male looked a bit flustered as he scratched the back of his skull before answering. 'Heh… well… it is very rare that we have to actually stop someone. Just the way we look is a powerful enough deterrent most of the time'

Their food arriving made the conversation pause but Frisk's interest was piqued. 'No offense, Sans, but the king is freaking huge! Yet people are scared you guys? Sure, the suit gives a mafia-like vibe but… really?'

He barked a short laugh before he could stop himself. 'Really Frisk? The King is large, specially in royal robes and epaulettes, but the fluffiness sort of ruins it. Yet, humans have some pretty nasty associations with skeletons.'

'True, I guess I'm just too used to it by now. But cut us some slack! Sure, everyone says it's what's inside that counts, but you guys took it too literal; looking at someone's insides makes a lot of people squeamish.'

'It may work in our favor at times, but we are most certainly not. We are monsters that just so happen to look similar to a human skeleton.' And as if to prove his point, Sans actually parted his jaws slightly and stuck… was that his tongue?! Out at her, it was longer than a human's and a pale blue, but sure looked like one.

'Had I known you would be so interested, I might've shown you a _femur_ things.'

Frisk blushed, where were her manners? 'Gods, I'm so sorry! That was very rude of me' Wait, the femur is the thigh bone… had that been an innuendo?

He waved a hand to dismiss her apology. 'It's ok, I don't much mind curiosity. Even if I did, if there was someone I'd tolerate it from is you, kitten.' The sentiment was as corny as it was sobering, and the way his eyes remained trained on hers told her it had been no mistake. He was reminding her what dating a monster entailed and gauging her reaction. Though occasionally possessive, monsters were known to be willing to go to great lengths to keep their mates content at their sides, but the relationships advanced quickly, probably due to their Soul telling them if they were before _the one_. Had Sans already decided?

Deciding that was a thought for another time, Frisk gave a half-joking answer, 'Good cause there's a ton of things I wanna know about'

'Like…a skele-ton?'

'ohmygod, Saaans!' The complaining tone she had been aiming for was entirely lost in the chuckles at his terrible pun, but she recovered by pointing to his half empty plate. 'Like, how do you do that?'

'Huh? Do what?'

'Eat! Before today, I had not seen you open your mouth. Not even when you talk, and though I've seen your brother eat you just seem to… make it disappear or something.'

A bit of baby blue dusted his cheekbones. Belatedly, Frisk realized how creepy that had sounded. 'I do eat, just like my bro. I just tend to be quite quick about it. Now speaking? Magic. With no real vocal chords I don't need to open my mouth to be heard.'

'Is it hard to do?' his raised eyeridge made her elaborate 'Learning, I mean. Monsters use magic for so many things, but it seems you skeletons use it for even more than most, does it take long to master? Do you like, learn to eat or form a voice or is it like an instinct?'

'Half and half. Using magic for more… vital things, like keeping our bodies formed or eating is second-nature, speaking is learnt, but forming a voice isn't. Anything else we want to create must be learnt.'

'Keep your bodies…. So you guys would be a literal pile of bones without your magic?!'

'Well, it's not like we have joints or muscles to keep everything in its place, ya know?'

'Damn. That must take an impressive amount of magic to maintain 24/7' Only when his eyes suddenly refused to meet hers did Frisk realize her mistake. Power was a very personal matter, so praising a Monster's magic was akin to praising their abilities as a lover. 'I… I meant that sincerely! Like… platonically? Ugh. I swear I don't usually run into so many etiquette failures with Monsters'

Her embarrassment seemed to alleviate Sans'. 'It's ok, us skeletons _are_ sort of high-energy for that very reason. My bad, I sometimes forget there are some cultural differences between us.' Frisk actually though high-energy might be putting it mildly, but it wasn't like she could tell him that, so she held her tongue. He asked how her work had been, and the incident got left behind.

Before she quite knew how, the food was gone and they had been together for over an hour. 'Woah, it's getting late…'

'Yea, and we didn't even eat a clock!' at Frisk's puzzled look he delivered the punchline 'that's very time-consuming' She felt her resulting facepalm was perfectly justified. His grin grew crooked at that, but he was suddenly offering white phalanges to her. 'Shall we?' Frisk took the offered appendage and wasn't quite surprised when he kept her arm in his while he walked her back home at a leisurely pace.

'Papyrus said he wanted to learn how to bake, but I haven't talked to him lately. Has he begun?'

'Yea, my bro found a teacher… and she seems better at it than Undyne.'

'Oh? How'd you know so soon?'

'Our kitchen hasn't gone up in flames… yet'

Frisk couldn't help a bark of laughter at that 'Really?!' 'Ooooh yea, those two have an explosive teamwork. I would advise caution if he offers some of the results, his first attempts at cooking can be… unpredictable'

'I'll make sure to keep that in mind.' They had arrived.

'Frisk? Um… You know, we've gone out several times by now, and at least I have been having fun,' Her eyes jumped to his, but he wasn't looking at her, 'and I was wondering if you'd allow me to court you properly?' He was really trying to stay calm, but his wintry magic was agitated, and tendrils of it seemed to be straining in an effort to get close enough to touch her. It was probably the skeleton himself that held them back.

Frisk took a moment to think. Courting, though more formal than a boyfriend was not truly definitive. Yet. Monster-monster courtships were typically short, but when one of the parts was human it took longer as the time was used to get them used to the idea and soothe possible worries in hopes of a positive future answer. Frisk would still be able to back out even if she agreed, but if Sans' magic was any indication, his Soul had already chosen, and it wanted her. What did she want? It would mean getting used to him, physical differences and all and would make her as much of a minority as monsters themselves. Even if she backed out in the end, some people would still mark her as a monster-lover. It would also mean coming clean eventually, and possibly upsetting him for hiding something so important in the first place.

Yet a blush stole over her cheeks and she couldn't deny that deep within, some part of her was very pleased to call him hers. He was asking for a chance to win her over despite not knowing she wasn't just a Chosen, but a Gifted too, and though he didn't say it, the fact that an extension of his very Soul was trying to pull her close spoke volumes.

Well, Frisk had allowed the silence to stretch long enough. She placed a hand on his chest, the hard bone beneath expanding with his gasp as his magic shivered at the unexpected touch so close to its source. Her other hand went where his skull met the spine and applied the slightest pressure to convince him to lean down for her. 'Silly skeleton' was murmured against his grin before she claimed it as her own.


	13. Chapter 13

So sorry for the delay guys, December was hectic. Notes at the end!

* * *

Frisk's mother wouldn't be denied, so the very next day she was made aware of the news; she was now a true Prospect in every sense of the term, courtesy of Sans. The elder didn't ask whether Frisk was sure if she wanted this after so long hiding from the life of a Chosen, the way she gushed and described the male was answer enough, especially after their last conversation about it when she had seemed so conflicted. Frisk did promise to bring him to meet them, it was the right thing to do even if she wanted a long courtship. Her Mom was just relieved she sounded this happy.

Chara proved herself a good sport and great friend, calling so they could properly gush like Frisk had done countless times for her. It was a bit amazing to them both that it would be calmer, centered but unsure-about-love Frisk who'd end up in a formal relationship first, but Chara was sincerely happy for her.

After some mental debate, Frisk decided she'd tell Undyne and the gang the next time they met as opposed to calling now. They were Sans' friends first so she'd give him the chance to be the one to break the news, the exception being Paps.

Unlike before, Sans and her now exchanged daily messages with jokes, puns and just general updates on each other's day. He wasn't overbearing, but made it very clear she was on his mind even though they didn't see each other in the days following his proposal because of their schedules not cooperating.

Fortunately, both brothers worked only if several members of the royal family had public events, so Frisk took full advantage of it and asked Papyrus to meet as soon as he could manage. A couple days after the eventful meal with Sans she ended up at the skeletons' place for a friendly dinner with the youngest. Paps greeted her with the usual exuberant hug and then promptly led her to the kitchen, where they worked together to make the parmesan chicken Frisk had promised to teach him. Despite recent changes with Sans, Papyrus gave no indication of knowing that anything had changed and both worked in a comfortable camaraderie that acutely reminded her that she loved this skeleton too. Even when Sans had suddenly gone missing, Paps kept inviting her over and making sure she was integrated into their little group, just happy to have a human friend and determined to keep her, brother or not.

While the chicken baked the pair sat down in the kitchen table to wait it out while remaining close enough to check the food periodically. As she nursed a cup of yellow blossom tea, Frisk gathered her words.

'Hey, Paps, I kinda wanted a chance to talk to you.'

'OF COURSE HUMAN! YOU KNOW THE GREAT PAPYURUS IS ALWAYS WILLING TO LEND AN EAR… my lack of them notwithstanding'

Frisk smiled at that. For someone who claimed to hate puns with a passion, he sure slipped many into conversation. 'I am unsure if you are aware that your brother and I began seeing each other some weeks ago…'

'OH. WHAT DID MY NUMBSKULL OF A SIBLING DO THIS TIME? I CAN ASSURE YOU, HE MEANT NO HARM BUT I'LL MAKE SURE TO HAVE WORDS WITH HIM! HE'S JUST TOO LAZY SOMETIMES, AND HAS NO REAL EXPERIENCE ON HOW TO WOO SOMEONE DESPITE ME OFFERING REPEATEDLY TO LEND HIM MY TRUSTY DATING MANUAL…' Frisk interrupted his panicky tirade with a chuckle that escalated to full blown laughter.

'No, no! It's all ok, really. Sans hasn't done anything wrong, but he did ask to court me a couple days ago. I know it's not traditional as he is the male and I am human, but you're all the family he has left, so I wanted to…' Frisk took a deep breath and made a real effort to look into his eye-sockets, 'I am not of monster-kind, I can't hear my SOUL whispering its choice and can't yet say for sure that we will bond, but I can assure you that I really like your brother, Paps, and I will do my best to make this work and not hurt Sans if I can help it.' Her courage finally failed and she looked into her now-lukewarm mug. 'Are you… ok with this? With us?'

'Frisk…' The shock of being called by her name and in a normal volume made her eyes snap to his face in an instant. This skeleton wasn't the sweet, naïve Papyrus she was used to. His magic remained calm, but the flame-like movement so inherent to it coupled with the sudden seriousness of his face and straight posture reminded Frisk that despite his brother's massive aura surpassing his, this monster was powerful enough to be trusted with the Dreemurr's safety. Frisk wanted so much to curl in her seat but fought the urge. She had chosen to confront Papyrus like this and get his approval like monster-monster couples do; she couldn't "flex" her magic to show her worth as partner and possible protector of any young they might have, but she would prove her willingness to stand tall for Sans. She was determined to do this right.

She stubbornly sat to full height, tiny as she may be, and stared him straight in the eye with a defiant raised chin. She felt the sudden surprised stutter in Papyrus' bright magic, but had no way of knowing it was because for an instant her SOUL had flared in her chest, tugging at his own in an instinctual way he hadn't felt in centuries. Frisk had no intent to fight the skeleton, so as soon as the sensation of a beginning Confrontation registered it disappeared, the unconscious showing of her strength accomplished.

After a deep breath to center himself after the unexpected event, Papyrus continued 'My brother and I have lived for a long time, as you already knew and never had I seen him give so much as a second glance to anyone. He tried to be discreet, but I could see how he gravitated toward you. If just for that, I would agree. Today you have showed your willingness to meet in the middle between our kinds though you don't have to and proved yourself. You have my full support and blessing should you mate my brother.'

The sudden ding from the alarm they had set on the kitchen counter made Frisk jump a foot in the air. Papyrus just calmly unfolded from his chair and turned his back on her to put on mitts and open the oven. Turning to her with the heated plate on his hands, he was back to his usual smiling self as the formalities were over.

'YOU TWO ARE ALSO MY OTP!' After the tense moments from before, Frisk could've fainted at the return of his overly loud voice.

'Heh, thanks Paps.'

After the meal, and leaving more than enough for his brother, Paps asked if Frisk would try some cookies he had baked the day before. She remembered Sans' warning clearly, but still accepted with some trepidation. She owed it to him, at the very least.

The pastries seemed to be the classic chocolate chip type, but had turned out quite amorphous and as large as a plate each. Frisk took a cautious nibble while Papyrus had his back turned, and gave a relieved sigh. Despite the odd look, they tasted quite alright. Perhaps a few more chips and a tad bit less sugar would make them better, but they were good enough as they were, and she made sure to let the maker know.

'You'll need to make each batter ball smaller and leave more space between them, they must've spread so much they ended running and melding into each other.'

'OOOH, SO THAT'S WHAT WENT WRONG! I GUESS MISS MUFFET'S BAKING SHEETS ARE LARGER. I WAS UNSURE IF PERHAPS SOMETHING WAS WRONG WITH THE RECIPE ITSELF, BUT NO WORRIES! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL MASTER THIS IN NO TIME!'

'Muffet… Muffet… oh! Is she the spider lady that runs the cute café downtown? Slightly purple skin and girly dress?' To her bewilderment Paps started wringing his hands together in an uncharacteristic show of nerves.

'YES, SHE AGREED TO BE MY MENTOR, AND SHE'S A TRULY GREAT COOK! I… I am unsure if I agree with her views on business and mankind, BUT SHE'S JUST SO GRACEFUL AND REALLY CARES FOR HER FAMILY.' After a small pause, the tall monster took Frisk's hands in his. 'I ALMOST FORGOT, SHE SAID THAT SHE WAS VERY SORRY ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME YOU WENT TO HER RESTAURANT, AND THAT SHE OFFERS YOU AND SANS A SPECIAL DISCOUNT TO MAKE UP FOR THE BAD TIMES.'

'Sure, perhaps all 3 of us can go someday?'

Papyrus was quick to steer the conversation in another direction after that.

* * *

When the weekend arrived, Frisk and Sans finally managed to meet. The skeleton seemed calm and collected, but she knew better. His magic was bright with happiness, but undoubtedly restless, like a child unable to sit still. It took conscious effort not to stare as Frisk tried to place something; after she kissed him in acceptance of the courting Sans had seemed a bit dazed, but was undeniably happy, and his magic showed it with a gentle but entrancing sway that seemed almost a dance. The movement had seemed purposeful and was very different from what it was doing now, but Frisk couldn't really say what it had meant for sure.

They spent all the weekend together, separating only at night. They were… a pair of fools if Frisk was truly honest; they talked of everything and nothing, both sporting undeniable smiles on their faces. Sans had seemed a bit hesitant at first, but upon discovering that she had no qualms about holding his bone hands he was always touching her in some way. He'd stop at random times and bend for a quick peck of her lips and Frisk would occasionally climb a couple steps of a ladder or the sidewalk to reach his cheek and steal a kiss. Frisk eventually found out that after a while of touching him she grew "desensitized" to his magic, so she didn't feel like there was a slight electrical current running up her arm all day. Going to bed would reset it however, and any kiss longer than an innocent peck was still a shock of pure energy. Perhaps due to how his magic keeps his body formed? Fortunately the longer, deep kisses were reserved for the more private moments they managed to steal or goodbyes, because the mix of the thrill of sheer novelty and his potent magic made her positively weak-kneed.

Despite being in their own little bubble most of the time, Frisk noticed a lot of people giving them a wider berth than before. After the brothers' stunt when King Asgore was attacked they had become quite the trendy topic on the media. There had been interviews, but the Dreemurrs remained pretty tight lipped, reassuring the populace that the Monster Guard wasn't active again as agreed but they had a right to a personal guard just like any world leader. There was shock when the secretary of Defense confessed he had met the skeleton duo years ago when they went through the tests to certify them as Presidential bodyguards and that several high ranking members knew them, or at least of them. Like any other high security team though, any more data was classified and he would divulge no more. Several tabloids had some pretty wild theories about them, almost all of them wrong. She had always known Skeletons were classified as rare monsters, but was just now realizing that they were so uncommon even the so-called experts knew precious little; not a single one had managed to teach her something she hadn't already known but she could have told them several interesting tidbits.

The sudden attention made Frisk a bit nervous, but Sans assured her it would soon blow over, especially since they stayed hidden while on duty. Still, when she chose to ignore the suspicious gazes and hugged his arm to lean on his shoulder as they walked his magic puffed like a proud peacock. Frisk made sure to stay pointedly glued to his side.

* * *

So... there are still a couple points I wanna make in this story but am truthfully a bit lost as to how to portray all those tiny but cute moments and milestones that happen in a growing relationship. I was thinking of making them almost snippets to avoid swamping in a timeline or an ungodly amount of filler between those.

I'm open to suggestions, though Sans will meet the parents face to face


	14. Chapter 14

Do mind the T rating please. Ideas for shenanigans still welcome!

* * *

Sans frequently fell asleep during anime night, a fact which didn't help the "lazy" moniker the gang swore by, though he hardly ever slept if watching something with Frisk alone. At first their cuddling was very discreet, but it didn't take more than a few reunions till Frisk could be found sprawled over the skeleton, taking full advantage of his warmth and surprising lack of pokey-bits. Undyne was quick to point out their new arrangement none-too-quietly but was just as quick to change her tune when Sans sleepily mentioned her tendency to make Alphys her teddy bear. Frisk still swatted at the smug skeleton when Alph squeaked and blushed a bright magenta in answer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chara:

Good morning, sleeping beauty!

Bone-weary yet? 10.11AM

*Sigh. No, Chara. Not boned, bone-weary or

Bone-tired nor counting 400-something bones or

Whatever you want to call it now yet 10:12AM

Chara:

I am not sure if I should commend your

Self-control or buy a nun outfit. 10:13AM

Oh come on! No need for drama 10:30AM

Don't worry babe, I'm still all yours :P 10:30AM

Chara:

You better! 10:31AM

Despite Chara's persistent (cofcof _daily_ cof) question of whether she had boned her bone-friend yet, their relationship had progressed in a very innocent way so far. Deciding she'd had enough of multiple 'bone' indecent puns, Frisk ended up explaining in the hopes that she'd be left in peace. Sure, she appreciated a good gossip as much as the next girl, but really?!

Srsly. I don't know if he even… does the dirty 10:33AM

He IS a skeleton 10:33AM

But I thought all monsters were

Compatible with humans? 10:35AM

Yup. But not all monsters have sex.

Many do the soul- thing. 10:35AM

Specially non-animal monsters without

a true body 10:36AM

Chara:

O_o OMG! Now what?! Can you like…

Do that? I mean, jokes aside 10:36 AM

Would you agree to a lifetime celibate?

Cause monsts don't do casual. Sans sure

doesn't seem casual. 10:36AM

… 10:36AM

I don't know. Time will tell? 10:38AM

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Being invited to dinner with monster royalty was nerve-wracking, to say the least. It had taken multiple reassurances that it was a pretty casual affair for Frisk to dress down from the black dress originally chosen. The way Sans' eyelights lingered made her wonder, however, and may or may not have played a part in her choice of a sky blue sweater with a v-neck that accentuated all the right places.

Queen Toriel opened the door for them and she had such a motherly aura Frisk actually wondered if it was a passive attribute of her magic; she felt so much like home it actually made Frisk miss her own parents like she hadn't in years, but it had the benefit of making her rapidly fall at ease. Staying tense was very hard when surrounded by what felt like a gentle hearth in winter and the certainty that you were _safe_ even with her high energy output. The first pun made Frisk give an undignified snort, but rather than offending her, it seemed to buoy Toriel's mood. Her and Sans were obvious partners in crime, and delighted in exchanging puns; each worse than the one before it.

Asgore was much more laid back than their previous meetings had led Frisk to believe, and watching him bend happily to his Mate's wishes was nothing short of amazing; for all his power and size it was Toriel who called the shots between them. Frisk still didn't miss the raised-eyebrow the monarch sent Sans nor the way the skeleton seemed to squirm in answer, but he only blushed and promised answers at a dater late when questioned about it. Their son, though an adult by now was still a bit smaller than his sire with delicate horns and a gentle demeanor that greatly contrasted the swirling starlight of his magic. Asriel seemed to have inherited his mother's sense of humor and had an easy-going personality that made her take a quick liking to the prince.

The first bite made it evident that Toriel used her own fire magic to prepare the meal so Frisk made sure to enjoy every morsel; though beneficial for humans most shied away from eating magic-based foods so getting the chance to try it became rare indeed. Perhaps she should have forgone dessert, but the pie had smelled too good to pass up. Frisk's approving hum as soon as the cinnamon made it to her mouth made Toriel perk up in her seat, but her discreet thievery of a bite from Sans' butterscotch slice made Asgore look like Christmas had come early.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They were at her place, watching a movie as they relaxed. Each on their side, Frisk's back was pressed to Sans' front as he played idly with her hair. His fascination with the stuff had led to her falling asleep more times than she cared to count as he ran careful phalanges through her tresses, massaging her scalp while ensuring the hair wouldn't tangle between his bones.

On this particular day, Frisk was determined to return the favour, so before she grew too listless, she grabbed Sans' unoccupied hand from beneath the couch's pillows and began gently caressing it. His bones sometimes twitched slightly at her touch, but the skeleton remained quiescent under her ministrations. The light from the tv cast his bones in multicolored hues, and Frisk began curiously chasing the light over his wrist and into his forearm. The dual bones there felt different from the smooth ivory of his hands or his more malleable face, somehow both porous and sturdier. The female ran a curious fingertip along the edge of his Radius, but as soon as it moved to the other side of the bone and into the space between it and the Ulna, Sans gasped. Frisk retreated as if burnt and twisted her body to see his face.

'Sorry, sorry, are you ok?'

'Heh, heh, heh. All's good, just surprised is all.'

'I didn't hurt you did I?'

'Course not. It'd take much more than that to harm a bone, dear.'

'You gasped!' Her tone was slightly accusing.

His cyan blush was answer enough. 'Oh. I… I guess bones react kind of like skin huh?'

'All outer areas are… tougher I guess, but anything on the inner side or in a space between bones is pretty sensitive. Not in a bad way, though'

'We are like that too. The inner arms and thighs are more sensitive than the outside of the same places…' Sans looked interested at the tidbit of info 'Wonder if you're more sensitive on all the same areas a human would be?' Frisk was an adult and Sans was not her first partner, but being faced with a literal skeleton left her with no more idea than a fumbling teenager. Still his wide-eyed look at her bold declaration made her determined to find out one day.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tickling Sans, Frisk found, was actually possible. That's not to say it was easy, but the trick was to be sneaky; if Sans suspected she was going to touch him she'd find his bones padded by magic in a close imitation of a human body and her attack would be ruined. Catching him unaware, however, meant she got a free shot at the sensitive lower ribs and his rich laughter ringing through the house. The first time it happened, Papyrus actually left his room and hurried to peek down the stairs, but he didn't interfere as Frisk had first suspected. He just stared with boggled eyes for a moment before giving a soft smile and silently disappearing back upstairs. A few weeks later, Frisk found a polaroid taped in front of his desk while retrieving the younger's wallet: it was Sans, seemingly upside down and flailing around in the couch with his jaw actually hanging open in the middle of a belly-laugh. In the lower part of the shot her hands were visible going beneath his shirt, her own expression lit in amusement and a softer emotion she didn't dare name. Frisk took a picture with her own phone to keep a copy before leaving the room as silently as she had entered.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It had begun innocently enough. After a day spent with the gang, Sans took her home and walked her to her own apartment. Their usual goodbye kiss in the deserted hallway, however became two, and then three, and then five and then Frisk lost count. Her knees buckled and she grabbed a hold of his shoulders as she half fell until she was leaning on her closed door, effectively caging herself with his body. A low growl in response made her shudder and he began attacking her mouth with an uncharacteristic ferociousness, that way-too-long tongue of his caressing her own slowly as his hands buried in her hair. In her opinion, this had been a long way in coming and was a relief in its own right, so it was no surprise when the slightest touch skating up her flank and into her ribs felt so delicious it made her gasp. Sans seemed to disagree as he ripped his mouth from hers suddenly, his skull emitting a loud rap when he leaned his forehead against the door at her back, panting into her neck.

Disorientated and unsure why he stopped, it took Frisk a moment to realize she could hear a strange noise coming from the skeleton still pressed against her. Behind his panting was an almost melodic chime, and his body fairly vibrated with it. Were his bones actually rattling? Mind sufficiently out of the gutter now, she could feel his magic straining. Tendrils extended desperately towards her only to be forcefully yanked back closer to his body. What was going on?

'Sans?'

…

'Sorry dear. I… *pant* underestimated your magnetism.'

His dry chuckle made it clear there was a joke in there somewhere, but she wasn't getting it. 'In Human?'

'Prospects carry some of their partner's magic. You agreed to let me court you, so my magic is anxious to touch you. To show others… *pant* But I have yet to meet your parents. *pant* It wouldn't be right, without their approval to finalize it.'

Magic touching you? Wait… One hand was in the nape of her neck, tangled in her hair, the other was gently cupping her jaw. So… her side, had that been his magic? Damn, it had felt good.

'Mr. grabby magic. Or do you prefer magic hands?'

He sputtered in answer, but Frisk had succeeded in distracting him enough that his magic wasn't fighting him so hard and he was able to wrestle the thing back under his control. She still wasn't sure just how far she and Sans even could go in the intimate side of things, but if just a brush with his magic could feel like that then the Soul thing may not be such a bad alternative.

'Please, Frisk. Can we go meet them soon?'

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Finally, after weeks of planning and both Frisk and Sans overworking themselves, a free Friday and weekend was achieved. This meant finally getting Sans over to her folks, so after loading some clothes and essentials into the trunk of her car, they were off.

Frisk half-expected Sans to fall asleep with the sunlight that fell on his face during the ride, but though he seemed to melt contentedly into his seat and closed his eyes, he remained alert and would occasionally quip a witty comment. She gave an amused smile when the male got distracted; despite not working today Sans was actually dressed in his 3-piece suit, conceding to removing his vest and coat only for the ride. The dead giveaway as to his desire to make a good impression was both funny and endearing.

With the highway being pretty straightforward and the habit acquired after years of making this trip on her own, Frisk found herself thoughtlessly singing along to her ipod when the skeleton at her side allowed the silence to stretch a bit too long. It took his deep bass joining at the chorus of a particularly heartbreaking song for her to remember that she wasn't alone this time, but his nonchalance soothed her resulting shyness. They ended up singing the rest of the trip away.

Arriving at their destination by dusk, Frisk got out of the car and took a deep breath of fresh air while stretching her arms as far as they'd go over her head.

'Living in a town sure has its perks, huh Sans?'

…

…

'Sans?'

A peek to the passenger side of the car revealed the skeleton oddly hunched and struggling with his cuffs, which if Frisk didn't know better, seemed to be fighting back. His frosty magic was very much agitated, swirling in a chaotic manner. Deciding to have mercy on him, Frisk approached and took hold of the arm he was attempting to fix. The monster's startled jolt at her unexpected touch was a testament to how out of it he was; he seemed to have an odd sixth sense for whenever she came close, even if asleep. Silently taking over, Frisk just had time to notice Sans was even wearing cufflinks before feeling his magic lean towards her, as was the norm by now, and by the time she got to the other wrist it was slowing its frantic movement to a more swaying motion. Seeing the immediate effect of her touch was a bit unnerving and empowering at the same time.

'There, all set. Relax, they won't bite.'

His answering grin was tense as he got into his vest and coat again. In all fairness, Frisk had warned him that though neither of her parents had a problem with his species her father may interrogate him in some way. She guessed it was a bit of a Dad thing.

With a mental shrug, the woman rang the doorbell on her childhood home. Excited barking could be heard before her mother opened the door and promptly enveloped her in a hug that was enthusiastically returned. When they separated, her mother turned to the skeleton a few paces behind her.

'You must be Sans. Nice to meet you, I'm Sarah'

'Good evening ma'am. The pleasure's all mine' In his haste to shake the hand she offered Sans merely let go of the bag he had been holding on that side as his blue magic kept it suspended in place for him. He was usually much more reserved about showing his abilities, but with his nerves the energy must have been itching for something, _anything_ to do. Frisk's mother fortunately ignored the weird visual and invited them both inside, nonplussed.

'Oh dear, don't you want to let those bags go? Frisk's room is up, the second door on the left.'

'Of course, ma'am.'

'Is any of the guest bedrooms available?' Frisk's question was formulated innocently enough, but her mother's questioning look was also very clear.

'Erm… we… do not share a room ma'am.' Sans' face could've probably lit the room with his cyan blush even as he refused to meet either female's eyes.

'Oh! I am most sorry Sans. I assumed wrongly. The room next to hers on the right is of course available for your use.'

'Thank you, I'll get this up.' Frisk gave her Mom a halfhearted glare when the skeleton turned his back to them as he ascended the wooden stairs. The elder shrugged and whispered 'I didn't mean anything by it!' If Frisk had any answer it was forgotten as her father came into the room, 'Frisk! It's been so long my dear!' he bellowed as he held her to his chest.

'Dad, you always say that. How've you been?'

'Good, good. Chara just asked after you. Will you be seeing her?'

'Of course, probably tomorrow after breakfast.'

At that Sans returned and her father turned to face him with a stony expression. 'So, you're the male my daughter has been talking about?' When he actually flinched upon seeing the monster Frisk got curious; she had warned them he was a skeleton, so what had startled her dad? Peeking from beside his arm showed that though Sans' eye-sockets remained open, the lights that served as pupils were nowhere to be found. It was unsettling to say the least.

'Sans Snowdin, at your service,' though his outstretched hand immediately snapped forward it wasn't until her father took it that his pupils finally snapped back into existence. 'Jonathan Black. Nice to meet you' Frisk rolled her eyes, but still made sure to grab Sans' hand as Sarah decided to lend the skeleton a hand and called them to the table. She truly saw no reason for her father's posturing, but would allow it as long as he didn't cross a line.

Dinner had been going well until the dessert came along and Frisk's mom began trying to engage the skeleton in conversation. She had begun asking general things: where he lived, about his brother, food preferences…

'What did you say you do for a living?' Frisk could actually see condensation form magically over his skull as Sans answered her father

'My brother and I work for the King, sir.'

'How long have you been at it?'

'A bit over 20 years.'

'Huh. Stable job then.'

'Yessir'

'Good. That's not easy to find this day and age. Tell me, what are your intentions with my daughter?'

The monster suddenly sat to full height. His magic had been erratic all evening but now seemed to swell despite his attempts to hold it back. Frisk had noticed he'd spent all dinner trying his hardest to appear as 'human' and non-threatening as he could; slouched in his chair to downplay his size he had been hiding his hands as much as possible and even kept blinking periodically, which she had never seen him do before. Poor guy.

In monster-monster relationships both members asked permission to court from either the parents or clan head depending on the species of their intended, and power was the main deciding factor as they trusted their Souls to ensure it was a compatible match. Though Marcus had said something about Soul resonance meaning the pair shouldn't be separated for all others the whole thing could end up coming apart in this step if one member had too little magic for the clan head's/parent's tastes. This was particularly true now that breeding had become so hard for monster couples, Frisk had ended up translating an article that spoke of at least 2 such instances in the last 10 years. Had Sans chosen another monster this test would've been a piece of cake, as no-clan would dream of turning him down, but just like Frisk couldn't 'flaunt' her magic to prove her worth and gain Papyrus' approval, Sans couldn't win her father over by showing he had no shortages in the energy department. Didn't mean his magic wasn't trying its damnedest though.

'We are and will be whatever she wants.'

'And if I asked what you want?'

'I would bond to her this very instant should she allow it, but I know it is an honor I have yet to earn.' Frisk couldn't avoid turning to the skeleton. Sans had yet to breathe a word about mating despite them having been together for several months by now, and she had to admit she was far from ready for it, but his answer had been… very matter-of-fact. No whining, no cajoling, just the statement of a simple truth as far as he was concerned. Her flush was unavoidable.

'She's no monster, she could say no, you know?'

'I know. I hope she won't, obviously. But if she ends up rejecting my suit then it is her choice and so be it.'

'So you're saying you wouldn't fight for her?'

Frisk winced sympathetically, wrong choice of words. Indeed, at what sounded like a direct challenge to prove he could protect his Prospect Sans' magic fairly leapt from its constraints and unfurled in the majestic show she had only watched once before. The waves of cold magic were still every bit as impressive, and it still sent her mind spinning, but at least she didn't feel as loopy this time around. Her folks may have been unable to sense the powerhouse that had awoken, but they could certainly see how his left pupil became large enough for an iris in an icy blue and feel an uncomfortable pressure.

'Us monsters dislike conflict, but make no mistake, I will protect her with my life.' Frisk had seen last time that the aftermath of a pair of ropes of magic colliding were weird black sparks, but this time she saw something white zip by before the sparks could disappear. A strange keening sound, muffled as if on the other side of a glass broke Sans out of his trance and he began winding his magic back into its usual coils even as he answered in a small voice.

'Erm, sorry… if I mess up I will grovel for forgiveness, that's for sure.'

Jonathan gave a belly laugh. 'That's a sound plan if I've ever heard one,' just like that, the stern act was gone. 'You can keep courting her.'

Sans couldn't help the relieved sigh. He did it!


	15. Chapter 15

Breakfast proved an interesting affair as Sarah's new dog, Puppet, just wouldn't leave Sans alone. At first everyone feared the young Pitbull would try and bite a shin off or something but the monster made it clear it didn't bother him. Despite stalking Sans around the house as soon as the skeleton looked at him, the animal would high tail it out of the room with all the gracelessness of his pubescent long limbs. After a few minutes in hiding, Puppet would carefully pad back and try to get close without getting caught again.

By midday, Frisk took Sans to Chara's house so they could all leave together. It was a bright, sunny day so a picnic and tea at the park had become the plan. She was undeniably anxious to see her friend, but half-feared what the more adventurous woman might decide to ask Sans.

As soon as the small house opened its door, Chara was launching herself at Frisk with an excited squeal. Though unrelated, the women looked kind of similar; both of petite stature, brunettes and with almond-shaped eyes, they had been accused of being secretly cousins more than once in their younger years. The fact that they had seemed to be joined at the hip probably didn't help.

'Gods! I've missed you tons Frisk, was way too long since your last visit. Busy with the bone-friend, I guess?'

Frisk gave Chara a warning look that went entirely ignored as Sans seemed to straighten at being mentioned. Though not really important to protocol and instinct, he had heard enough of this female to know being on good terms was important to Frisk.

'Sans, Sans the skeleton. Nice to meet you,' Chara ignored the outstretched hand in favor of a careful examination of his eye-sockets.

After an awkward minute, she invaded his personal space. 'If you hurt her, you're gonna be in trouble,' she punctuated the last word with a poke to Sans' chest, 'A skele-ton of trouble. We clear?' She kept poking to drive her point across. Frisk appreciated the sentiment, she really did, but Chara's short stature forcing the monster to tilt his head to even meet her eyes made the situation ridiculous. Sans, to his credit, seemed flabbergasted, but not amused like her.

'Crystal' Satisfied her work was done, Chara (still ignoring the offered hand) simply leaned on tiptoe to give the skeleton a greeting kiss, cool as a cucumber. 'Good, it's nice to meet you too. Shall we?' And promptly turned on her heel and headed in the direction of the park.

Frisk did not blame Sans in the slightest for the confused look he shot her way, but she could only shrug in apology. Chara was often unpredictable like that, but her intent was good.

A couple hours later, Frisk was really rethinking that statement. They had begun updating on gossip and each other's lives, then moved on to anecdotes of the trouble they'd gotten in and out of together to Sans' evident glee; Chara's more outgoing personality had managed to convince Frisk of more than one bad idea throughout the years. When the other brunette asked the skeleton about his shenanigans as a youngster Frisk thought nothing of it until she clarified she wanted to know about his exes. Sans tilted his head before letting her know monsters don't date for fun like humans do, but that even then, he had never been interested in anyone before. Frisk felt her eyes narrowing as her suspicions rose; Chara had already known that, so why…

'Does that mean you're actually a virgin, Sans?'

He sputtered for a moment, 'I've never taken a lover, so I s'pose…'

'So, in strict theory, could you- mmpfh!' Her words were cut abruptly by Frisk's hand slapping over her mouth, but the damage was already done, both her and Sans sported brilliant blushes. She yelped and let Chara go when the latter licked her palm in retaliation.

'Hey! Why'd you do that? I wasn't done'

'Yes you were.'

'Oh come on! We're all adults here, and it's not like you aren't curious yourself.'

'Precisely. As adults, that's between him and I, and no one else's business!'

Chara pouted as if trying very hard to belie her previous statement about their ages, but gave up with a mumbled 'spoilsport'

'Well then, tell me about your brother… Papius?'

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

All in all, the evening had gone well. Chara was a handful, but Sans had proven quite tolerant of high-energy people (probably a result of spending years with Papyrus), and after giving her quest for meddling up she showed the insightful and sweet disposition that had made them so close. Frisk actually dreaded what trouble they could brew together should Chara and Undyne meet, and made a mental note to never leave them together and unattended. Still, she have a happy sigh as she melted further into Sans' embrace on the couch. Her parents were upstairs, but it was the first time they had been left to their own devices since their arrival and Frisk was taking full advantage of it, leaning against his side as his arm circled her shoulders.

'A pair of skeletons wouldn't have sex, actually.' The sudden comment startled her out of her musings, and she turned to stare at him. Sans kept his eyes closed but his face scrunched up and Frisk's heart leapt to her throat. Did he find the thought disgusting then? 'That actually sounds like the start to a bad joke.' To her relief his face smoothed back to his usual lazy grin. He opened his left eye to gaze back at her and Frisk wiggled for a moment, rotating her body so she could look at him without getting a kinked neck. As one arm lowered to her waist, the other touched her knee and Frisk took the invitation, propping her legs across his.

She didn't ask, but her attitude made her willingness to listen clear. 'Then again, even if mated to another monster, there would still be no sex. We can all soul-touch, so… but I guess that's not the answer ya seek, you're no monster'

No, really? What was your first clue? Frisk couldn't help her the wry look. Sans scratched the back of his skull, a dead giveaway about his nervousness.

'Look, Frisk… um… Damn, there's no way to make this sound good, so… try not to judge too harshly please?' By now, the woman was sure he was gonna confess to something horribly offputting, so she mentally braced herself to keep her face neutral no matter what she heard. 'I'm not sure if you've heard that us monsters will "hide" parts of our nature to get a human to agree to bonding?' Frisk nodded. It was one of those rumors everyone had heard, but she'd always considered it anti-monster propaganda and dismissed the notion. Where was he going with this? 'Well… there is a kernel of truth to it, though they got the motives wrong.'

He took a deep breath, 'Look, there can be some pretty large physical differences amongst monsters, so our magic sort of "imitates" that of whoever we chose to help smooth things out, it's not a conscious thought and certainly not done with the intent to deceive. We don't decide what happens; our magic just adapts some instincts and our bodies if necessary in an effort to create a middle ground for the potential pairing but our personalities, likes and dislikes remain the same. Usually both participants change a bit, but you're human; you can try to understand, you can adapt, but you can't change your composition…'

*Sigh 'Sorry, I'm rambling. In short, no, skeleton monsters don't have sex, none of the "dead" species do, but all monsters with human mates can. I am not human Frisk, and I will never be, but my Soul has made it clear it wants you, so when you're ready, I will be too.'

She was just opening her mouth to question him when he plowed ahead. 'And please, please don't ask how am I so sure' His cyan skull made her want to ask if just to antagonize him, but Frisk refrained. He seemed embarrassed enough as it was, and his willingness to explain unprompted had earned him some points. Like hell she was telling Chara her underhanded ploy had worked, though.

They hit the road after the next day after lunch, as Frisk preferred driving with daylight left. There was no awkwardness, but neither mentioned last night's conversation on some subconscious agreement. Despite a full weekend with each other, their goodbye was a drawn out one. When Sans left, his magic was again doing that pretty, swaying motion that Frisk hadn't managed to decode, but just couldn't help staring at.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sans had already said his magic was very anxious to touch her, and Frisk had seen him strain more than once, but she wasn't expecting to be marked the very next weekend.

After a hearty dinner, they headed to his house to binge watch a new series. In all truth, going to the movies had been the original plan, but a weekend away from the city made Frisk acutely aware of the still high nerves around the skeleton, and she found herself unwilling to let it sour their evening. As soon as the door closed behind them Frisk noticed Paps wasn't home, the lack of his naturally restless magic noticeable to her Gift, but she thought nothing of it. The tall skeleton seemed to be out and about more and more frequently these days, and she found herself worrying about how the populace was reacting to him now. Were they as leery of him as they still seemed to be of Sans? Her thoughts came to an abrupt stop when she felt a pull on the hand held in Sans', the monster had stopped between the dining and living room and didn't seem to be in any hurry to move again.

The odd behavior made Frisk close the distance between them, 'Hey. Is everything ok?'

'Everything's Sansational my dear,' Her annoyed glare was halfhearted at best, 'but… I wanted to ask. Remember that day, at your place?'

'Umm… sorry to disappoint you, but I'll need you to be a bit-' his hands tangled in her hair '-more specific-' his eyes held her captive and broke her focus mid-phrase even before his mouth calmly descended on hers. The kiss was slow, Sans' touch confident but careful when he backed her to the nearest wall and caged her in, making her gasp. Once Frisk was precisely where he wanted, the skeleton deepened the kiss, coaxing her mouth to open for his long tongue and pressing closer as a hand snaked around her waist. Just when Frisk was starting to feel she couldn't draw enough air in, Sans began slowing the kiss before ending it, though his arms remained around her. He propped his forehead to hers and simply waited as she tried to gather her wits back.

'Need any more details, love?'

He had only kissed her like that once before his magic got out of hand… The monster must've seen the moment she made the connection because his already satisfied grin grew even wider and Frisk felt something vibrate in his chest.

'May I? Would you show all others that you're the shingle one for me?' As he asked his aura began swelling, curling over itself and swaying in the almost dance Frisk kept getting glimpses of. It seemed… shinier than usual too, so much that Frisk could almost see it's cyan shade despite it not being in active use. Entranced and feeling a bit shy, she could only nod her consent as her face grew hot, but it still buoyed the skeleton's mood noticeably as tension she hadn't even noticed melted off his stance.

Sans' eyes closed with a sigh and Frisk took advantage of how close he was to shamelessly study him. He seemed peaceful, his grin actually a small, contented smile despite the way his magic all but vibrated in barely-contained excitement. The writhing mass arced above Sans' skull and moved towards her, but though Frisk was wondering what being bull-rushed by that much energy would feel like she remained calm. Intimidating as his power could be, she knew he would never harm her.

Indeed, the magic didn't crash into her tiny body but surrounded her, encasing both and making Frisk see, hear and feel nothing but Sans. A thin tendril broke free from the protective bubble and very gently touched her hand. The effect was instantaneous as goosebumps rose on her arm and she fought a gasp. The sensation was unlike anything else, a mix of the now-familiar electric sensation and something very soft, almost like silk running over her skin. It made her Gift crazy though, picking up on not only the cold-winter-snow feel but an aftertaste in her tongue she couldn't quite place and a slight disquiet. With no negative reactions, Sans inhaled deeply and ventured a longer touch, his magic caressing up her wrist and to her shoulder. Cinnamon. The taste in her mouth was the barest shadow of cinnamon as she shuddered at the caress. The disquiet was diminishing.

Sans remained motionless, his eyes closed and his breath deep and even as he spent the next few minutes exploring Frisk with gentle touches that became lingering caresses. As the contact lengthened, Frisk required more and more concentration to avoid an outright moan, unsure if she was supposed to be able to feel this in the first place, but picking through his magic how his nerves melted away in favour of wonder and fascination which made the sensation, if possible, even better. By the time the skeleton had had his fill Frisk was flustered and way more aroused than such innocent touches warranted, magic or not.

The adoration in Sans' expression when he called his magic back and opened his eyes was something she would probably never forget no matter how long she lived. 'Oh Stars, I had no idea... Thank you' he seemed a bit overwhelmed, pupils large in their sockets, but lifted her into his arms effortlessly as he relocated both to the couch for the series promised. Later, Frisk couldn't for the life of her remember what the show was about, drunk in the happiness and tranquility of the magic that touched her periodically through the night. The skeleton hugging her from behind emitted a soft rumble that worked with her abused senses to send her to dreamland as she added another item to her running mental list: "Skeletons, like other monsters, purr"

* * *

Sorry for the wait. I keep pushing the visit to Grillby's back dmn it! Promise to make it work on next chapter


	16. Chapter 16

Yaaay! Updated on time at long last.

Mentions of infertility ahead. Thinking I'll pump this up to an M rating, fear I'm already toeing the line here, so don't be scared if this suddenly "stops appearing" on the Undertale listing.

* * *

After finally being allowed to mark her as his intended, Sans seemed to want to make up for lost time, touching her with his magic almost as often as he did physically. Frisk had tried and failed to get used to it, her Gift prevented it. It was… embarrassing truth be told, having to swallow a moan every time her skeleton man decided to use energy to touch her shoulder or hand. Then again, it could be worse, she could've felt a painful shock. The temptation to ask Undyne or Alphys if they could feel each other's magic touches or if it was normal for a human to feel it was strong, but Frisk feared it would clue Alphys in on her status as a Gifted. Until she was absolutely sure she wanted to bind to Sans it would remain a secret; she had no desire to find herself with a long line of monster suitors with no way to discern their reasons for pursuing her if this relationship didn't work out.

Frisk had noticed more monsters would greet her in the street, and they seemed even friendlier if she approached them. She blamed Sans' mark though she couldn't feel it herself. As far as she knew, an intention mark wasn't anchored in the recipient and was only applied to the female or weaker partner unlike a bonded pair's marks. This meant Sans had to keep coating her in his energy to keep it from fading and it didn't spill her secret; all humans could be marked this way, it was the bonding mark that could only be done to those with an affinity for magic as it did ground in both partners' Souls.

Chara had finally stopped asking about the horizontal Tango, but was now pestering Frisk over this bonding business. It seemed all she could sense from his magic had piqued her interest, and Frisk couldn't really blame her friend; though Chara had been the first person she told when her Gift manifested in her teenage years it had been a sore point and source of stress back then, only to lose importance as she began getting used to its drawbacks and chose to keep it secret, so there had never been a good time to ask. Out of sight, out of mind became her motto. To top it off, it had been kind of a trendy topic when they were young; instead of just gossip and tests about the latest pop icon, teen magazines always ended up also writing about monster mating: 'What they want: monster edition' 'Miscommunication, the most common errors when dealing with your monster' 'Test: What species are you most attuned to?' 'Figure out your Soul color!' and so on. It was sort of "cool" to be tested and come out of it a Chosen, nevermind finding a potential mate so soon, so Chara was all but milking Frisk for info now.

Frisk had always considered herself a very independent woman, and a couple men had even admitted that her no-nonsense attitude could be a bit intimidating, but she had to admit there was something to be said for knowing you carry a piece of your partner wherever you go. She expected it to ruffle her feathers, but found the thought strangely soothing instead. A few weeks later, Frisk caught herself wondering if a mating bond would not feel as overbearing as she had feared.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Even without taking her relationship with Sans into account, of course Frisk had heard of Grillby's, it was one of the oldest restaurants in the country and an icon of monster culture. She had never dared go, fearing how her Gift would react in an enclosed space with so much magic, but was confident in her ability to tolerate it by now; after all, Sans was great practice. What was news to her was that the locale had been closed for a couple months due to "personal reasons" and had recently reopened. This motivated the gang to make it a group outing despite Papyrus' vocal hate of greasy food. Unhealthy or not, Paps declared he was still familiar with the owner and owed him a visit to check up on him. Frisk had never truly figured out the younger skeletons' dislike for unhealthy food, not like he could get clogged arteries, but the fact that the gang acted almost like this was a social visit after some illness was even stranger, since monsters didn't generally get sick.

Upon arrival, the warm atmosphere and woodsy scent were the first things Frisk noticed, followed by the expected jumble of color and energy of the multiple monsters inside and the several unexpected friendly calls of several patrons to both Sans and Undyne. Seems the skeleton wasn't kidding when he called himself a regular.

They sat on a long table close to the bar, behind what seemed to be a bunch of dogs playing cards. Multiple howls and barks announced the winner of the round as a soft voice broke her from the revelry.

'Welcome back. I see there have been some… news,' at that Sans scratched the back of his skull and gave a particularly large grin, 'would you like the usual, or do you need time?' The interloper could only be Grillby himself, one of the few elementals left and holder of the "hottest barman" title ever since a known food-critic called him so a few decades ago.

Well, Frisk had no idea what everyone's usual was, but had heard enough about this place to know she needed to have a burger even without seeing the menu. Saying so made a jagged line split Grillby's face in a white smile and encouraged Undyne to boisterously scream she wanted her usual, Alphys made her best to control her stutter as she actually ordered some alcoholic beverage (something Frisk had never seen before, the answering chorus of gasps and exclamations reinforced that this was not the norm at all), Sans merely shrugged and kept one eye closed which Grillby seemed to understand, but it was Paps ordering some fries that stunned the table into silence. It was only the baffled blinking of Grillby's tiny, white eyes that allowed Frisk to notice them behind the black-rimmed glasses, but he was the first to recover, nodding before turning on his heel and heading to the kitchen wordlessly.

'Heh, knew you'd give up eventually bro. Grillb's fries are impastable to resist.'

The taller skeleton had already seemed a bit huffy, but descended right into tantrum at the pun

'SANS! STOP DEFILING POOR FOOD WITH YOUR PUNS!'

'Don't ya mean pure food, bro?' Papyrus' outrage became an inarticulate scream. The elemental came back with their drinks and was just placing them in front of their respective owners when a human arriving made the table erupt into greetings. The newcomer placed a hand on Sans' skull and rubbed as if she were mussing his non-existant hair, Frisk might have taken offence if she hadn't seen how the woman hip-checked Grrillby and his magic leapt to touch her in obvious adoration. Despite his looks, Grillby's magic behaved more like a liquid though it bubbled close to his body, perhaps to keep him ignited or maybe even to help keep his shape so humanoid, but it caressed the woman beside him with all the care in the world. Her secretive smile made Frisk think she could indeed feel the touch. (Yaay!)

'Frisk, this is Helen, Helen, meet Frisk' The dark haired beauty offered a hand to shake amicably, but now she paid attention Frisk could see dark bruises under the makeup, and though her blue-gray eyes shone with mischief and zest the black and white uniform she wore seemed a couple sized too big on her too. 'If you don't mind me saying so, Frisk… It was high time you brought a lady Sansy-boy!' The camaraderie between them was obvious, these two evidently went waaay back. The skeleton was taking a breath to answer when Grillby's soft voice beat him to the punch 'And not just any lady, his Prospect' Helen answered with an excited squeal and covered her mouth with her hands as she congratulated Sans and Frisk both. Frisk felt a blush ignite her face, but Sans couldn't hide the proud expression if he tried.

'You've got to bring her more often! Not enough humans for a girl to gossip with around here, no offense Undyne and Alphys' The fish woman waved a hand to dismiss the notion, but the gushing was cut short when a table near the corner began trying to catch either server's eyes. 'Oops, gotta go, but it was a pleasure dear, you should totally come down some afternoon when it's slower so we can have a chat' She planted a peck on Grillby's lips and left to tend to the tables. The bartender sighed as he watched her go.

'Hey… she alright?' It was strange to hear Undyne so… worried. Grillby's eyes softened and he half-shrugged in answer 'It's a bit hard on her, but she's a resilient one' For an instant, the fish was back to her boisterous self and she half rose from the chair as she answered, her gills flared around her head 'Damn right she is! More fire in her than you even!' she suddenly lowered her eyes and gills 'How 'bout you man?' The living fire sighed again. 'We have time, it's her I worry about.' 'Just be there for her, I'm sure she'll be right as rain soon' Frisk's sudden cough made Undyne aware of how strange saying that to a fire being was '… errr… I meant, right as…. Flame?' Grillby looked as if he wanted to facepalm as the whole gang fought grins and Undyne tried for an apologetic smile, but her fangs didn't make it easy. Giving up, the elemental left to check up on other customers.

Frisk leant towards Alphys when Papyrus began berating Undyne for her unwitting pun of sorts 'Hey, what was all that about?' 'O-oh right, you just met… Um… Probably Sans should be the one to tell you, but Helen and Grillby have been mated for a while now, they met here and fell in love. He was ecstatic when their bond settled, but it's been 3 seasons and they have yet to spark a soulling.' 'Seasons?' Alphys blushed a deep cinnamon and Undyne took over, Frisk hadn't even known she was paying attention 'Heh, some monsters could procreate whenever, but most have a limited time window which we call being in season. Different species have their own time frames, though mated couples always synchronize.' Oh. No wonder the shy scientist was having trouble, but Undyne kept a smug smile, almost daring Frisk to get self-conscious.

Wait a minute… Frisk turned to Sans, who was actually paying close attention to the conversation 'I thought a human mate solved the low birthrate?' The skeleton looked decidedly uncomfortable now. Had she made a mistake in asking?

'Well… yeah, usually.' 'But…?' she prodded. Sans cleared his non-existent throat and kept his eyes glued to his drink (was that ketchup in a glass?). 'But just because the odds are better than with another monster doesn't mean it's _easy_. Even an affinity to magic strong enough for a mating bond may not be so to spark a soulling.' Frisk was astounded. She had never heard of such a thing, and always thought just being a Chosen was enough. No wonder Gifted like herself were so sought after, a sensitivity to magic so high it actually manifested… it meant a safe bet for monsters.

'Helen always takes it pretty hard. Not even the Great Papyrus' "get well soon" spaghetti seems to help.' Woah, and at a normal volume even. Frisk attempted to soothe Papyrus, 'It can be a big thing for some women, even in human couples, and we have no population issues' 'THERE ARE STILL 4 MORE UNRELATED FIRE ELEMENTALS OUT THERE, THOUGH!'

'5 individuals of a full species doesn't sound very good, Paps'

'THERE ARE ACTUALLY 6 OF THEM, BUT ONE IS GRILLBY'S NIECE.'

'6 is still too low for my tastes'

'IT COULD BE MUCH WORSE, HUMAN! DREEMURRES, ICE WOLVES AND SKELETONS ALL HAVE LOWER NUMBERS '

Sans' eyelights went out and Undyne's smile seemed to remain there by sheer force of will, all challenge gone. Frisk's stomach churned as the magic around her got agitated and a shiver skated down her back.

'Umm Papyrus? Can I ask…' She had a bad feeling about this… 'how many skeleton monsters are there?'

'HEY, WATCH YOUR FEET UNDYNE, YOU KICKED ME! WHY HUMAN, SANS AND I, OF COURSE.'

Well, crap


	17. Chapter 17

_SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG GUYS, ON THE OTHER HAND... OVER 100 REVIEWS! CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU MADE MY MONTH_

* * *

 _Shitshitshitshit_... What had his bro been thinking? After suddenly springing that on Frisk everyone made an effort to switch gears and carefully steered the conversation away. Nonetheless, Sans didn't even need a glimpse into her eyes to know Frisk was deep in thought about the new information. Despite what it may have seemed, he knew Papyrus well enough to know this had been no accident, for all his sunny personality the other skeleton was a master strategist. The **only** other skeleton. Fuck. Sans knew very well he had not approved of Frisk not knowing, having claimed an omission is still a lie but never thought he'd take the matter into his own hands.

The skeleton focused on keeping his breaths deep and steady. His Soul pounded a panicky tattoo in his ribcage, working his magic to an agitated writhing. He imagined this was what a racing heart felt like, with the notorious exception that humans didn't have to focus to keep their magic from expanding enough to become upsetting to those around them. Frisk was smart. It wouldn't take her long to come to the logical conclusion; staying at his side could mean dooming the skeleton "species". As his thoughts took a more worried tone Sans made sure his face remained stuck in its usual grin, but his right phalanges began a rhythmic drumming on the table without a conscious thought. It was one nervous gesture he hadn't been able to ever truly give up.

Around him everyone was back to their usual antics, Undyne having challenged Papyrus to a fry-eating contest while Alphys alternated between an ashamed expression and cheering her mate on. Frisk seemed to be paying attention but remained subdued _. Shitshitshit._

Sans would have usually been right in the middle of the shenanigans, probably firing puns in an effort to break his brother's concentration, but right now he couldn't for the life of him think of a single joke _._ He had been so excited to bring his ma… prospect, his prospect here, knowing Helen could serve as moral support while Grillby helped him brush up in woman knowledge. The skeleton had never been interested in visiting the Chosen to find a suitable match, but really could have used the classes the organization offered. Now he was anxious to get them out of the bar so they could talk as fast as possible.

His old friend was quick to realize something had happened and made his query with a soft sound not unlike the crackling of burning wood. Sans tried to offer a reassuring answer but the guttural hum stuck somewhere in his sternum before it could be uttered and he was forced to resort to a helpless shrug instead. The arcane communication wasn't meant for complex messages either way and he didn't dare broach the subject while Frisk was within earshot. Grillby's advice would have been very helpful but his magic was too agitated for him to try and separate from his Prospect's side right now. The elemental gave both him and Frisk a worried look before taking their plates and leaving.

The suspense of being forced to wait with something so vital on the line was going to be the death of him yet.

It should have come as no surprise when he asked Frisk if she wanted to go home as soon as a tiny yawn escaped her. She was opening her mouth to answer when she looked, truly looked at him and closed it right back with a soft "click". It never filed to pique Sans' curiosity, the way she seemed to look straight through him now despite having studiously avoided even passing glances at first. The brunette gave a tiny nod and began saying her goodbyes as he gave a relieved sigh. Despite knowing full well he was the only one with a passive ability for moods moments like this made him wonder how she did it.

'Mind much if we walk for a bit?' Frisk's soft voice at his side brought his distracted thoughts to a halt before the nerves he had pushed down came back with a vengeance. (Damn it, he wasn't ready after all)

'S-sure. Just let me-' before he could finish the sentence his magic jumped the gun, stoked to a high alert with his mood and unspoken fear to lose his mate. Frisk didn't say anything, the tightening of her hold on his humerus the only sign that she had been startled by his sudden short-cut. They were now closer to her home, in a well-lit park that still had some people strolling around given it was not that late yet, and the familiar sight seemed to relax her. Idiot, he should have better control than this.

As his Intended began moving he followed in autopilot, her continued hold on his arm a comfort but not enough to let him truly relax.

'Why didn't you tell me?' Sans wasn't getting yelled at, but Frisk kept her eyes in the path ahead, voice carefully neutral. He wasn't out of the woods yet.

He was _this_ close to asking what she meant, but knew that in the end he couldn't try and circumvent the conversation as he tended to. 'What was the point?' was what came out instead. Did he get a chance to explain, did she want him to?

'What was…? Really Sans?! Because that's sort of important!' The skeleton didn't need her eyes to know she was upset.

'Is it?' She actually stopped walking at that. He could see her turn to look at his face out of the corner of his eye, but held his position. 'Would it change anything had I told you? Yes, the situation is tragic and pretty much a lost cause, but it shouldn't influence our relationship'

'Like hell it shouldn't! You are throwing-' 'Are you rejecting my suit?' Sans could feel a sharp pain somewhere in his thorax, but endeavored to keep his voice calm as his eyes met her wide ones.

'… I… What?'

'Are,you,rejecting,my,suit?' His words came out a bit clipped, but he really couldn't help it 'Because if my throwing an opportunity away or condemning skeletons or whatever similar sentiment was coming out of your mouth is really that important to you, then that would be the only way to change the odds'

Frisk seemed to have been stunned into silence. 'You are a smart woman, Frisk, and know more about monsters than most. I can't suddenly decide I don't want you anymore without a very good reason, I know, I tried well before our relationship began. The only way I could possibly change my choice is if you reject my suit. It would hurt, but I'll live and be "free" to seek a more "suitable" mate. But you know what? I don't want that, dating you has shown me what my magic saw in you all those months ago and I agree with its judgment. I was born Underground Frisk, and have lived many years by now. Not once did I find anyone, monster or human until you. It may be selfish, but I don't care about a so-called better option, and if it means no young? So be it. I am happy having you at my side.'

Even looking into her brown orbs gave the skeleton no warning for Frisk suddenly colliding with him. As she pressed herself face first as tightly as she could manage against his chest he felt more than heard her mumble something. 'I'm afraid I didn't get that'

'…No. I said no.' Sans' hand rose to her hair and he held her for several minutes, unspeakably relieved that she was still his. Magic hurried to caress her back and shoulders.

'Sans? What was that about trying before we dated?'

Frisk felt his chest expand with a sigh beneath her cheek. 'It means just that. When I realized it wasn't just your nice scent that made me start talking to you that morning at the café, and that my magic had already begun changing… I didn't take it well. I tried to stay away from you, thinking that since it was so recent the distance would be taken as rejection and the energy could simply stop or focus elsewhere. It didn't.'

'So that's why you suddenly went MIA shortly after we met! I wasn't sure if I had somehow offended you or you were just bipolar. Is that why you looked so… um…'

Sans found himself laughing at that. 'Why I looked like shit after? Yes. It was an exhausting several weeks and it showed. In the end it was Asgore himself who made me stop and face you, and I'm glad.'

'Me too Sans.'

* * *

Of course Chara and her mom were both notified of their first almost fight, and its actually sweet ending. Her best friend actually ditched the messages and straight called her, amused at hearing Frisk melt into a puddle of goo yet unable to blame her. The woman admitted she had almost confessed right then and there her status as Gifted, but Chara's answer took her by surprise 'You've already decided then?' She wasn't feeling brave enough to bind herself to him yet, but she had to admit she couldn't find a single reason _not_ to either.

She didn't see much of Papyrus over the next few weeks, the younger skeleton kept in touch through messages but seemed to vacate the premises as soon as she and Sans came home. Frisk suspected there had been a fight over his dropping the bomb on her, but both brothers remained tight-lipped about it.

The sudden disappearance of the younger brother, however, ended up with some unexpected side effects. After several months of dating Sans yet going no further than a few heated kisses her libido finally had had enough, she might have been the "attacker" at first, but her skeleton was quick to catch on and switch the tables on her.

Frisk would always remember the intensely pleased smile on Sans' face the first time they got carried away and he dedicated himself to making her come apart on his phalanges. The first few times, Sans would be attentive and sweet and take care of her, sometimes more than once if she could stand it, but refused to let her undress him, never mind actually reciprocate or full intercourse. After a few times of this, Frisk put her foot down. She wanted Sans, bones and magic and all, she wanted to touch him, to bite him, to see him lose his carefully kept control. She was determined to make it happen, the monster never stood a chance.

Sex with Sans was… interesting to say the least. Being literally just bones meant he relied a lot on magic, which coupled with her sensitivity to the stuff drove Frisk positively wild. Of course, boning a skeleton wasn't precisely easy, and it had taken a few tries to get it just right, but she wouldn't change it for the world. Knowing she was the only to ever see him like that, his bones discreetly alight with his cyan magic as he shuddered in pleasure at her ministrations made it addictive in a way Frisk had never encountered before. He was _hers_.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was a quiet morning. On their sides and facing each other, Frisk would've thought Sans was asleep if not for the contented rumble deep in his chest. Both had work today but it was early enough that they could stay in bed a little longer. Frisk trailed her fingertips softly over Sans' clavicles, making sure to stick to the outer planes or they wouldn't be leaving the bed anytime soon. His warm bones felt smooth but moved beneath her hand with every deep breath the skeleton took. Feeling safe and contented, Frisk took full advantage of his closed eyes and gently caressed Sans' temples, trailing down his zygomatic process and to the edge of his mandible, cupping his face. This monster had proven himself turstworthy, sweet and attentive, and she felt a sudden swell of affection coupled with a desire to stay like this. Frisk found herself fantasizing abut a future with this male, waking up like this, wrapped up in warmth and magic every morning to hear his deep voice, husky with residual sleep wish her a good morning. She... she wanted that.

Cyan just beneath her line of sight caught her attention as Sans seemed to take a particularly deep breath and release it with the shadow of a pleased hum. Between their bodies now laid an inverted cartoon-like heart of the purest white. Frisk jolted with surprise before promptly scooting back. She knew full well what this was, and... what was she supposed to do now? To her chagrin, the Soul floated closer to her new position. Damn it, how far could a Soul separate from its body?!

The answer seemed to be "quite a bit" since in her efforts to avoid it Frisk leaned back far enough to have the hand she was leaning on meet air. That seemed to finally galvanize the owner into action, but by the time Sans leaned over the bed to see if she was ok after the sudden tumble he was met with a glare. Frisk laid sprawled on the ground but with a foot still on the bed, half tangled in the covers and with his Soul bobbing insistently over her own chest.

'Um... I see you're busy having a heart-to-heart, but was there something wrong with the bed?'

'Saaans! Let me up!' His puzzled look wasn't reassuring. At all.

'I am not holding you down'

'I hardly think this (she mage a vague gesture to her own chest, rapidly retreating her hand when the heart moved to it) belongs to anyone else'

'Well I'd certainly hope not.' Sans was giving her a strange look, his eye lights dim and his Soul seeming o fall a few inches in the air. The white heart was also shining less, the bright cyan aura of when it first appeared a soft afterimage now. 'You can get up with no problem Frisk'

'And your Soul?' 'You can just... push it. Not really corporeal, ya know? Not much weight to it' Something was definitely wrong, but Frisk couldn't for the life of her figure out what. 'What?! Push it? No way!' Sans lifted a portion of his frontal bone in an imitation of lifting an eyebrow that defied all anatomy, but made his point clear. Her voice was tiny when she answered 'What if i hurt you?'

'Do you want to?' 'Touch it or hurt it?'

'Hurt it' Her horrified look was answer enough 'Then you can touch it as much as you want. With monsters, intent is everything.'

She lifted a trembling hand close to the Soul and looked to Sans for... permission? reassurance? She needn't have bothered, for before she could touch it, the tiny heart touched her. Frisk gasped at the contact, feeling what was the skeleton's essence pressing gently against her fingers. Her Gift was oddly silent, detecting the residual magic around the Soul clearly but somehow not the pins-and-needles of direct contact with it. Now curious, the female lifted her other hand to cup the inverted heart between them, it felt warm and almost seemed to thrum with its own tempo, undoubtedly alive between her palms. Another glance assured her that Sans had all his attention on her, but there were no signs of pain or stress in his expression, so Frisk lifted her thumb and ran it feather-light over the surface. The monster's eyes fell closed as his perpetual grin morphed into a soft smile, so she did it again.

This time, a bit like with his magic touching her, Frisk could feel a shadow of his emotions: Relief and joy and... love. It felt quite similar to the rush of affection that had started this whole mess a few minutes ago, but backed by his magic and essence. Right now she could 100% believe the rumours that all monster Souls were made from compassion and love; Sans loved slow but inexorable and deep, his love wasn't showy but it was very beautiful, like the snow his magic reminded her of. True to his kind, he was somewhat possesive, but not in the same way a human would be, it didn't feel a "you're mine no control" but a "you're mine to protect". Sans was a generally calm individual, but would willingly wage war against whoever tried to keep him from her.

It was overwhelming, it was wonderful, it was... She placed a soft kiss over the Soul in her hands and watched her world explode in color and feeling.

* * *

Nope, they aren't mated yet, though Sans' Soul coming out is a step ahead for their relationship


End file.
